Monster
by thetalentlesswriter
Summary: Inició como una simple broma, que luego derivó en la cruel venganza de Craig Tucker a los causantes de su desgracia... o en palabras mas simples, a mí. AU,Bunny, menciones de Creek y Style. Finalizado.
1. Entrada 1, la teoría sobre monstruos

Hola de nuevo, estoy aqui, una vez mas (para volverlos locos con mi patetico intento de escritura profesional) para traerles otro multichapter de South Park.

Esta historia es muy diferente de lo que he escrito no solo en este fandom si no del fan fiction en general. Hay romance (pareja principal es Bunny, con menciones de Creek, Style, Clybe) pero los personajes principales son Kenny y Craig ¿? Lo sé, raro. Es una historia rara de un género que por aqui esta casi muerto como lo es el Crime y uno mas utilizado como lo es el Tragedy. Esta historia también es un AU y está relatada en primera persona.

Es una locura, pero espero les guste, está historia como sucedio con changes está casi lista (estoy trabajando con los ultimos dos capitulos y el epilogo) y la escribi porque estoy trabajando en otro multichapter aun mas largo que espero vea la luz en diciembre (adelanto por si alguien quiere leerlo, se llamará Despertar en Primavera, es romance y la pareja principal una vez mas es STYLE, con parejas Creek, Bunny, Tyde, Candy) y este fue mi pequeño proyecto donde escribia mis otras ideas que no podian caber en ese fic.

Tenia ganas de escribir algo sobre asesinatos alguna vez (soy tan rara, amo las historias de asesinos seriales y pasionales) estoy quedando contenta con el resultado. Ustedes saben como funciono, yo no tengo historias de rehenes, un review y seguire con el fic, probablemente solo suba dos capitulos este fin de semana, vienen exposiciones semestrales en la universidad y estas son mucho mas complicadas que el tipico copy paste de Wikipedia, requieren visitas a la biblioteca, bibliografias, citas, blah blah, ya no quieren leer mas de esto, asi que vamos a la historia

_Disclaimer: nada es mio, todo es de Trey, Matt y Comedy Central. Yo solo les he tomado prestados y los he retorcido bastante._

* * *

><p><strong>Monster<strong>

**by queenBwaldorf**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Quien deja vivo al ofendido, ha de temer siempre a la venganza.<em>**

Francisco de Quevedo

* * *

><p>Oficina policial del condado de South Park, Colorado<p>

Caso No. 305

El condado vs Craig Tucker

Prueba #6: Testificación por escrito del ciudadano Kenneth McCormick

-o-o-o-

Por extraño que parezca, yo siempre he creído en monstruos: cuando era niño, me los pintaban como seres inhumanos con varios miembros largos y escabrosos, con dientes afilados, garras, un montón de ojos esparcidos en sus horrendos rostros; con esa simple imagen mental lograban que me fuese a dormir temprano y que intentase hacer la menor cantidad de travesuras posibles.

Con los años las imágenes de brujas, vampiros, hombres lobo y derivados ocuparon el lugar de los seres temibles de mi imaginación; no fue hasta mucho tiempo después cuando entendí que si existían los monstruos, pero que estos no venían de mundos subalternos o que eran demonios poseedores de cuerpos: los monstruos viven en nosotros, si nacemos con ellos o los creamos con el tiempo, aun no lo decido.

Esto seguramente no tiene sentido pues es en realidad una declaración, una prueba mas que etiquetar; para mí significa mucho mas, en realidad no escribo esto para que puedan esclarecer un caso, lo hago para no volverme completamente loco; verá, todo esto que lee (quien sea que sea usted) es mi desahogo, una forma mas para procesar todo lo que viví, una forma de descargar mi culpa, y una ultima oportunidad para revelar lo verdaderamente ocurrido.

Yo enfrenté a un monstruo, aunque de cierta manera, yo y otros mas creamos ese mismo monstruo, fuimos como el Dr. Frankenstein, trajimos a la vida a algo verdaderamente escabroso, algo temible, algo que quitó vidas, algo que nos persiguió con el propósito de asesinarnos…

Si quiero que esto tenga lógica, tendría que empezar con mi infancia, el momento en que yo y otro grupo de niños condenados entramos al _kínder garden_ de este pequeño pedazo de infierno al que llamamos South Park. Recuerdo que había un niño de cabellos negros, era extremadamente callado, sus ojos grises no eran ni amistosos ni curiosos como los de otros niños, no jugaba, no pintarrajeaba las paredes; se llamaba Craig Tucker y todos le temían, no era para menos, el primer niño que intentó acercársele recibió un empujón y una mirada de desprecio que seguro ningún otro infante en la tierra ha logrado tener.

Había sin embargo un niño que era todo lo contrario, su cabello brillaba como oro, sus ojos cafés eran cálidos, nunca podía entregar una tarea limpia, siempre hacia ruidos extraños, a todos les gustaba jugar con él porque el niño era simplemente agradable aun sin proponérselo; ese niño se llamó Tweek Tweak, y con solo hablar con él ya lo querías como amigo, su imaginación salvaje era algo digno de ser admirado y hasta en ciertos momentos, algo de lo que reírse.

Nunca comprendí como es que dos personas tan diferentes como ellos se hicieron amigos, simplemente paso; una hora de la siesta todos se fueron a dormir menos ellos dos, luego, cuando el resto del grupo despertó, ambos estaban tomados de la mano, sentados en una esquina del salón, compartiendo una mirada de complicidad y una sonrisa; solo tenían 4 años y ya habían definido el termino de "mitad de un todo". Ese fue el inicio de una de las amistades más fuertes de aquel grupo de niños, Tweek dejó a todos sus "amigos" por Craig, y Craig al fin tenía compañía, alguien con quien hablar; los polos opuestos que se atraen, o esa mierda que dicen en física.

Conforme pasaron los años cambiaron las cosas, pero nunca la relación entre ellos dos, aun iban tomados de las manos por los pasillos como si el mundo fuese su reino, y el resto solo muebles, parte de la utilería… éramos invisibles para ellos.

Y fue así hasta el 6to grado, teníamos 12, y el mundo se dio vuelta; o más bien, le dimos la vuelta al mundo.

Sucedió un viernes 13, llevábamos días planeando una travesura digna del día que todos decían traía mala suerte; Eric Cartman, Stanley Marsh, Clyde Donovan y yo nos unimos para meternos con el dúo de raros, en este caso, con el asustadizo Tweek. Es aquí donde propongo que los monstruos nacen, porque Eric Cartman es uno; lo tenía todo fríamente calculado, como si supiese las reacciones que obtendríamos, agregando un último elemento que nadie podía detener.

Su plan era tan simple que una parte de mí no puede creer que haya funcionado: asustar a Tweak, lograr que se esconda en el cuarto del aseo, dejarlo encerrado ahí y encender la alarma contra incendios, se asustaría, trataría de correr y no podría abrir la puerta, además de que éramos cuatro contra la ira de Craig por meternos con su juguete favorito (aunque eso no ayudó en el futuro).

Eric y yo nos acercamos al rubio durante la ultima hora, la única clase que no compartía con Tucker. Si hay algo que debo aplaudirle a Theodore, es que es un actor supremo; aun recuerdo como los ojos de Tweek se abrieron en desmesura cuando nos acercamos corriendo hacia él y le mentimos, diciéndole que el gobierno lo había encontrado, que debía esconderse, que le ayudaríamos; y él, muy estúpidamente, aceptó la ayuda.

Lo metimos en el cuarto de limpieza, era tan delgado que cabía perfectamente entre las escobas viejas y las cubetas, cerramos las puertas, insistiendo que todo estaría bien, antes de cerrar la puerta sus ojos cafés se clavaron en los míos, luego la cerré. Clyde y Stan aparecieron en el pasillo, cargando una mesa de un salón cercano, colocándola contra la puerta para bloquear la salida.

-Listo- exclamó Stan –ahora iremos a activar la alarma- él y Donovan chocaron las manos en señal de camarería, todo iba según el plan.

-Deberíamos grabar su cara, seria fabuloso- exclamó Clyde, yo en ese entonces usaba una parka; si dije algo, nadie lo entendió.

-Esperen chicos, cambio de planes- dijo Eric, sus pequeños ojos negros fijándose en un casillero, de uno de sus bolsillos sacó unas pinzas y rompió el candado, el interior estaba muy ordenado, las libretas eran de color azul con decorados amarillos y verdes oscuros.

-¿Qué estas haciendo culón?- le preguntó Stan.

-Agregarle un poco de diversión a este juego- dicho esto sacó de uno de los extremos del casillero un encendedor azul, todos conocíamos ese encendedor, era famoso, era del único chico que fumaba en ese entonces, era del mejor amigo del chico que encerramos.

-Ese es el casillero de Tucker- dijo Clyde, Cartman tomó una de las libretas y le prendió fuego, lanzándola de nuevo al casillero, cerrándolo de un portazo.

-¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO?- recuerdo que le dije, él no comprendió ni una palabra y me ignoró, tirando el encendedor al piso.

-Vamos chicos, encendamos esa alarma y salgamos de aquí- los cuatro intentamos caminar con normalidad para no levantar sospechas, pero Clyde, Stan y yo lucíamos nerviosos. Mire el casillero una ultima vez, un humo grisáceo salía de entre las rendijas, e incluso, juro vi unas pequeñas llamaradas naranjas salir del casillero conjunto.

-¿Te has puesto a pensar que pasa si el fuego se extiende? ¿Qué hay del rubio? Pensé que esto era una simple broma inocente- preguntó Stan, mientras dábamos vuelta a un tercer pasillo, el más largo de la escuela y en donde se encontraba la alarma, justo al otro extremo.

-Tranquilícense idiotas, nos van a delatar-

-¡¿Tranquilícense? La estación de bomberos más cercana es la de North Park, eso está a más de una hora de aquí, deberíamos apurarnos a encender la alarma-

-No sabía que te habías curado de tu condición de cínico Stanley, al parecer ahora si te importan las cosas. Cálmate y camina con calma, el casillero debería contener el incendio-

-Si fuese de metal, y aun así, no garantiza que no se extienda- razonó Marsh –pero nuestros casilleros están hechos del polietileno chino más barato en el mercado-

-¿Qué huele tan mal?- preguntó Clyde inocentemente, antes de si quiera utilizar mi sentido del olfato a conciencia oí varios pasos, era gente corriendo, varios chicos salieron del pasillo a empujones, en sus rostros había una expresión de pánico. Token Black en cambio se dirigió a la alarma a toda velocidad, jalando de la palanca e iniciando el pandemónium.

-Mierda- fue lo único que dije cuando al fin lo entendí todo, el fuego derritió aquel plástico y ahora estaba consumiendo todo lo que encontrase a su paso, la escuela se estaba incendiando literalmente, y era nuestra culpa.

-¡Huyan pendejos!- gritó Eric, mezclándose con la multitud alarmada. No tuvimos otra opción, salimos con el resto de la población estudiantil al patio; me sentí muy bien cuando no veía mas el feo techo blanco de mi escuela sino el cielo azul, pero esa sensación se fue cuando divise a Craig Tucker en la entrada, intentando entrar al edificio, sus ojos grises buscando entre el mar de gente a una sola persona. Un profesor le alejó de la puerta y empezó a reclamarle lo que seguro seria un sermón sobre bloquear las salidas de emergencia, el azabache solo le enseñó su dedo mientras intentaba regresar a la puerta.

Pudieron pasar segundos, minutos, horas, no lo sé, todo se congelo excepto la escuela, de una de las ventanas de ésta salían llamaradas naranjas y humo gris. La gente había dejado de salir, y ahora intentaban alejarse lo más que pudiesen de la institución; mi vista se alternaba entre Tucker, con sus intentos fallidos para acercarse, y la puerta, de donde esperaba saliese un rubio paranoico; luego sucedió el milagro, o el inicio de la pesadilla: de la puerta principal de la escuela salió Kyle Broflovski, quien como podía, cargaba en uno de sus brazos a Tweek Tweak, completamente inconsciente. Los profesores de inmediato corrieron a auxiliarlos, detrás de ellos, Craig les seguía.

-Oh Moises, lo logramos Tweek- gritó, sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en su acompañante, con el brazo con el que le cargaba le sacudió, sus labios se movían pero nunca distinguí que decían, agitaba al chico mas fuerte, sus ojos verdes se nublaban, estaba llorando.

La directora fue la primera en separarlos, colocando al rubio en el piso mientras Mckey alejaba al pelirrojo, luego Tucker se abalanzo sobre el rubio, empujando a la máxima autoridad de nuestra escuela. Todas las miradas estaban sobre el chico raro y su amigo inconsciente, hubiese deseado cerrar los ojos, en cambio la imagen de Craig intentado reanimar el cuerpo del rubio mediante respiración de boca a boca hoy aun me tortura; sí, Tweek estaba muerto, el aire que respiraba en aquella habitación donde le encerramos se lleno del humo del fuego, envenenando sus pulmones y el resto de su cuerpo…

Matamos a Tweek Tweak, no le aventamos de un edificio, no le disparamos, no le impedimos respirar con nuestras manos o le molimos a golpes, pero aun así lo habíamos matado.

Los bomberos llegaron 20 minutos después y las ambulancias se llevaron a los pocos heridos, a un consternado Kyle, y al cadáver de un chico de 12 años; la policía en cambio entró a la zona de desastre. Déjenme decirles algo respecto a nuestros policías: son patéticos, no están preparados, a duras penas y pueden leer, llegan a conclusiones precipitadas; eso fue lo que paso después.

-Bien- anunció el Oficial Barbrady con ayuda de su megáfono -el incendio se originó en uno de los casilleros, no sabemos cual, pero encontramos en uno de los pasillos un encendedor- dicho esto levanto aquel pequeño rectángulo azul que Eric utilizó para iniciar toda la catástrofe, estaba sucio, podían verse marcas de suelas de zapatos en algunas partes.

-Sí alguien sabe de quien es este artefacto, haga favor de decirlo- fueron tres segundos de silencio, los ojos de todos fijos en aquel aparato azul, luego Cartman volvió a abrir la boca.

-YO LO SÉ- gritó el castaño regordete –ESE ENCENDEDOR ES DE CRAIG TUCKER- Los cuchicheos se formaron de inmediato, todas las miradas sobre el chico que estaba lejos de todo, llorando la muerte de la única persona que alguna vez le habló.

-TU, SI TU, EL CHICO DEL GORRO PERUANO AZUL- Los ojos grises se fijaron en el oficial -¿ESTE ENCENDEDOR ES TUYO?- Recuerdo ver a Craig acercarse hacia el oficial Barbrady, recuerdo la expresión vacía en su rostro, en como sus ojos se enfocaron el objeto, incrédulo; al final, cometió un error fatal y asintió con la cabeza.

-Ok- gritó, apagó el megáfono y con una sola seña de sus manos, los otros oficiales tomaron al chico por los brazos, esposándolo; el azabache intento liberarse sin éxito, los hombres lo arrastraban mientras que la multitud abría paso, dejando que el espectáculo siguiese su rumbo. Nadie le leyó los derechos, nadie preguntó si el lo hizo, todos asumieron que fue él y lo aceptaron como única verdad.

Nunca me había sentido tan culpable, tan mal conmigo mismo; pero nunca dije nada, nunca me levanté y puse a Eric en su lugar, nunca admití que nosotros lo hicimos con al simple intención de divertirnos a expensas del fallecido rubio. Me quedé callado mientras Craig tomaba nuestro lugar en la línea de fuego. Cuando la patrulla se fue con un chico esposado en el asiento trasero yo fui hacia Eric, quien se había sentado en un árbol esperando que nos diesen la instrucción para irnos a casa, no sé que expresión tenía en el rostro pero sé que a él no le agradó.

-Quita esa cara de perro apaleado pobretón, salimos bien parados de ésta y eso es todo lo que importa- no pude contenerme, me quite la capucha para poder hablar bien, para que me entendiese

-¿Bien parados? ¿¡Bien parados! Tweek está muerto, Craig terminará en la correccional de menores por algo que no cometió; fuiste tú Eric, tú hiciste esto-

-¿Yo? Por favor, ustedes accedieron, nunca me detuvieron; esto es culpa de los cuatro, y ninguno va a hablar. En lo que me concierne, no hicimos nada incorrecto, nos deshicimos del raro, no hay nada de malo en eso-

-¡Matamos a un chico de nuestra clase!-

-Lo de Tweek fue daño colateral. Escucha Kenny, Craig se pudrirá el resto de su vida en la cárcel, nadie nos vio encerrar a Tweek en el cuarto; el único posible testigo es esa rata judía que intentó salvarlo, pero ni eso es prueba suficiente. Vamos a seguir con nuestras vidas como si nada de esto hubiese pasado ¿entendiste?-

Si hubo un momento en el que debí golpear al culo gordo y poner las cosas en orden, fue ese; sé que debí hacerlo, sé que si lo hubiese hecho seriamos mis amigos y yo los que nos estuviésemos pudriendo en prisión, pero sé que así pude haber evitado las muertes que vendrían después, sé que así muchas cosas pudieron haberse evitado.

Supongo que aquí encuentro la respuesta sobre mi pregunta sobre la existencia de los monstruos: algunos nacen, como sucede con Eric Cartman; otros solo actúan como monstruos, como fue el caso mío, de Stan y de Clyde; pero son esos actos monstruosos los que crean a los monstruos mas temibles, a los mas peligrosos; son actos así los que matan el alma, los que pulverizan el corazón, dejando lo peor de la persona en su lugar: justo como sucedió con Craig y su tan efectiva venganza.

Pero me estoy adelantando, así que mejor retomo el hilo de esta historia y regreso unos días atrás; el día en que descubrimos en que Craig había escapado de la correccional y en el que contemplamos la posibilidad que el vendría a buscar a los responsables de su desgracia.

* * *

><p><em>Pobre Craig... ¿alguien escucho la palabra venganza? Esto se pone peor :D dejen review<em>

_xoxo_

_ary_


	2. Entrada 2, 5 años después

_Disclaimer: nope, south park not mine, yes, belong to Trey, Matt and Comedy Central, yo tomar, yo retorcer, nada mio xD (disclaimer al estilo tarzan)_

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-<p>

Cartman no mintió cuando dijo que nuestras vidas volverían a la normalidad, la gente dejó de hablar del incidente después de varios meses, los pasillos quemados fueron repintados, limpiados (luego volvieron a garabatear en ellos, logrando que volviesen a encajar), colocaron nuevos casilleros del mismo material barato, el nombre de Craig se olvidó, el nombre de Tweek era uno mas en el cementerio del pueblo; todo volvió a la normalidad… o lo mas cercano a ello.

Pasaron cinco años y ya rara vez pensaba en el incidente; algunas veces la imagen de Tweek y sus enormes ojos café llenos de temor me impedían dormir, pero eso sucedía con menor frecuencia.

Era como si en verdad nunca hubiese ocurrido.

Seguí siendo amigo de Clyde y de Stan, pero rompí toda relación con Eric; mejoré mis calificaciones, mi aspecto… luego Butters entró a mi vida. ¿Alguna vez han escuchado a ángeles cantar cuando besas a alguien por primera vez? Yo sí, y no importa cuantas veces lo bese, en mi cabeza sigo escuchando el coro de aleluya cada vez que sus labios rozan los míos.

Supongo que puedo decir lo mismo de mis amigos, ambos estaban bien, ninguno pensaba demasiado en el asunto: Stan al fin tuvo el valor de hablar con Kyle Broflovski y se convirtieron en buenos amigos, además que se esforzaba para que Ky entendiese sus verdaderas intenciones, ya casi había superado su problema con el cinismo. Clyde era el novio de la chica más popular de la escuela, Bebe Stevens, y por ende, era popular; estábamos a meses de graduarnos e irnos a la universidad; el mundo había sido bueno con nosotros, quizás demasiado.

No fue hasta un jueves en que todo volvió a cambiar, en que el karma vino a buscarnos.

-¿has escuchado la noticia, Ken?- me preguntó Butters, sentándose en mi regazo mientras que me enseñaba un recorte de periódico. Me fije en aquel pedazo de papel gris que tenia mi novio en sus manos, no recuerdo las palabras exactas, no recuerdo la imagen que ayudaba al articulo; pero recuerdo bien el titulo: "Fuga masiva de la correccional de menores de Colorado" –es terrible, espero que la policía encuentre a todos los fugitivos pronto-

-¿Cuántos escaparon?-

-Se calculan que unos 30 chicos; de hecho escribieron los nombres de los que está confirmado escaparon- señaló con su pequeño dedo a una columna llena de nombres, no pude evitar buscar ese nombre y suspire de alivio cuando no vi ningún Craig Tucker en la lista; en ese momento en verdad creí que estábamos a salvo, mis ojos se fijaron en mi rubio, sus enormes ojos expresaban su preocupación.

-Los hallarán Buttercup, tú no debes preocuparte, no te hará bien- le aseguré, mientras su cabeza se acomodaba en mi hombro y sus manos jugaban con los cierres de mi chaqueta. Lo amo, lo digo en serio; daría mi vida por él, por momentos como ese, en cierta manera escribo esto por él también, la cuenta final, mis últimos días con él.

-Pero Ken, el reformatorio está en West Park, eso no es tan lejos de aquí-

-Y te recuerdo que vivimos rodeados de montañas, se congelaran antes de llegar aquí. En lugar de pensar en eso- le dije, mientras aventaba aquel recorte lejos de nosotros, luego mi mano levanto su cabeza de mi hombro para que nos miráramos de frente –planeamos una tarde juntos, podemos hacer lo que queramos. ¿Qué te parece?- besé su frente, sus parpados, su cuello… todo mío, era todo mío.

-Creo que eso sería genial, mis padres no estarán de regreso hasta el lunes de su convención, podríamos planear un fin de semana para nosotros- me respondió, y yo me sentí más que contento; nuestras tardes eran variadas: caminar por las calles tomados de la mano, hacer tarea en la única biblioteca, ir al cine y comer toda la chatarra posible (cuando podía pagarla o las raras ocasiones en que dejaba que él pagara); pero oportunidades como esa, la de estar completamente solos, eran muy escazas. El día siguió su curso normal entre clases, tareas y más pláticas sobre la universidad, nada indicaba algo extraño, la noticia de la fuga era un minúsculo insecto que no molestaba a casi nadie.

-Oye Kenny- me llamó alguien en el pasillo, Stan me hizo una seña con la mano para que esperara, pasó su mano entre los rizos rojizos de Kyle, quien guardaba sus cosas en su casillero y solo le hizo una mueca de despedida. Stanley pronto estuvo a mi lado.

-Necesito hablar contigo… sobre… ¿Ya escuchaste la noticia sobre lo que pasó en West Park?-

-Si, Butters me lo mostró hace un rato, también me enseñó una lista con los nombres de los prófugos, su nombre no estaba ahí- sus ojos azules mostraron aprehensión.

-No entiendes Kenny, ¿leíste el articulo completo?- negué con la cabeza – Bien, la fuga fue completamente planeada, fue un motín; la correccional de West Park está hecha un desastre, varios papeles están desaparecidos, casi todas las listas de control fueron hechas tiritas; las oficinas tecnicamente ya no existen, archivos sobre esos tipos completamente borrados de la faz de la tierra, destruidos por los mismos prófugos. Los nombres de los periódicos son los nombres de los reclusos que escaparon pero que aparecen en los registros que se salvaron, ¿Qué tal si los papeles de Craig desaparecieron? Sería como si nunca hubiese estado ahí; ahora podría estar libre y en dirección al pueblo- tragué en seco después de procesar la nueva información.

-Pero aun así no nos afecta, nadie sabe que fuimos nosotros los que causamos tu sabes que-

-No crees que si está libre intentaría limpiar su nombre, volvería para descubrir quien uso su encendedor, vendría a visitar la tumba de Tweek. Si consigue una sola pista estamos fritos, ya casi somos mayores de edad, podríamos presentar cargos peores que hace 5 años; le mentimos a la ley, afectamos a un individuo inocente y seguiríamos siendo culpados por homicidio en primer grado o por complicidad, los sueños sobre las universidades se irían al carajo- lo único que pensé después de eso fue que ahora si estábamos metidos en problemas.

-Bien, ¿Qué propones que hagamos? ¿Qué vayamos a ese lugar a asegurarnos que siga tras las rejas?-

-No, por supuesto que no, hablo de que debemos estar atentos, que debemos unirnos de nuevo, eso incluye a Cartman, seria la primera persona a la que Craig interrogaría, él lo "delató". No me pienso arriesgar, lo mejor es tener a Eric de nuestro lado, ofrecerle protección-

-¿No crees que estas exagerando Stanley? No sabemos si en verdad él esta libre-

-No sabemos si está encerrado, y tiene muchos motivos para volver; míralo un poco por su lado: tu único amigo muere en un extraño incendio del que te culpan después, no hay que ser un genio para saber que ahí algo raro sucedió, ¿No querrías esclarecerlo? ¿Encontrar al culpable?- no me atreví a responder.

-Bien, yo iré por Clyde, tú encuentra a Cartman. Nos veremos después de la escuela en las viejas canastas de Basketball- Stanley solo asintió y se fue, su cara aun tenía esa mueca de preocupación después de su razonamiento.

Las clases acabaron e invente una excusa para no irme con Butters inmediatamente, algo sobre platicar con el consejero escolar, él entendió y dijo me esperaría en su casa; en esos instantes maldecia la preocupación de Stan, en mi mente, creía estar a salvo. Cuando llegue al lugar donde jugábamos, Eric, Clyde y Stan ya me esperaban ahí, ninguno saludo, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Bien, terminemos con esto, tengo una cita- declaré.

-Así que sigues saliendo con el marica de Stotch, haz caído bajo Kenneth- hablo Cartman, contentó de poder lanzar insultos de nuevo a mi persona, en esos momentos deseaba romper esa nariz de cerdo que tiene.

-Culo gordo, no me provoques-

-Basta- pidió Stan, no estamos aquí para pelear, si no por que enfrentamos algo exponencialmente peligroso-

-¿exponencialmente? Tú tampoco has cambiado a tus compañías Marsh, deberías de dejar de una vez por todas a tu mascota pelirroja- Stanley le ignoró por completo, siguiendo con su discurso.

-No sabemos a ciencia cierta si Craig Tucker escapó de la correccional o no, aun así no podemos correr riesgos. Lo mejor sería estar alertas, cuidar los alrededores de la escuela por si se aparece por ahí-

-¿Estas sugiriendo hacer rondas?- preguntó Clyde, hablando por primera vez.

-No tanto como rondas, más bien peinar el área. Si de algo estoy seguro es que si está libre va a querer encontrar a los responsables del incendio, es lógico. Eso me lleva al segundo punto, tú, Eric- el castaño se sorprendió –jamás creí decir esto pero debemos protegerte-

-¿y por que querría yo un montón de guaruras?-

-Porque tú culpaste a Craig, no es nuestra culpa que nuestros policías sean tan imbéciles como para creerte- explicó el azabache.

-En pocas palabras- le informó Donovan –él va a buscarte, si es que él está libre-

-Todos aquí compartimos un secreto, debemos protegerlo. Es eso o que nos metan a prisión por cargos aun más severos- era en momentos así en los que notabas cuanto influenciaba Kyle al chico de ojos azules: la postura, la modulación de su voz, las palabras que salían de su boca… todo tan Broflovski.

-Ok, he escuchado suficiente, esto es inútil- anunció Eric, levantándose –ninguno tiene la certeza que el raro este libre, estamos perdiendo el tiempo entonces, al carajo yo me voy-

-No te irás Cartman, esto nos incumbe a todos- le amenazó Marsh – Si Tucker esta libre, descubre la verdad y vienen a buscarnos; nosotros tres les diremos como tu iniciaste el incendio a unos cuantos casilleros de donde encerramos a Tweek; eso te convierte a ti en el homicida y te darán mas años en prisión que al resto- Supe que Stan había ganado, la cara de Eric lo revelaba.

-Bien, pueden cuidarme –

-Nadie está feliz al respecto culón, para empezar, tú nos metiste en esto- le reclamó Clyde

-Yo nunca los obligue a nada-

-Eso no importa ahora, dimos el tema por muerto hace mucho- les dije –creo que nos hemos puesto todos de acuerdo, podemos empezar todo ese plan de vigilar la escuela y cuidar a Eric mañana, yo tengo que irme- me despedí con la mano de los chicos, ávido de alejarme de ahí y de llegar a casa de mi novio.

No pienso describir lo que Butters y yo hicimos esa tarde de jueves con lujo de detalle, por respeto al caso, por respeto a mí, por respeto a él; solo diré que al acabar, tuve una sensación fenomenal de cómo si volara, como si fuese el rey del mundo… como si fuese intocable, y vaya que me gustaría que esa ultima fuese verdad, pues de ser así, no habría necesidad alguna de escribir mi historia como prueba policiaca.

Sin embargo esa noche no fue perfecta, algo ocurrió; algo que llamó la atención de toda una calle.

Butters y yo estábamos cenando en su sala mientras veíamos televisión, realmente no le poníamos atención, estuvimos ocupados besándonos y lanzándonos pedazos de comida el uno al otro. Afuera el sonido de las sirenas de policía se a hacían cada vez más fuerte.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- preguntó Butters al notar que el ruido en lugar de alejarse como siempre hacia, era constante, como si el auto se hubiese detenido a unas cuantas casas.

-No es normal- acepté, yo lo hubiese ignorado, Butters en cambió corrió hacia la puerta, se colocó los zapatos, tomó las llaves y salió. Suspiré, a veces él podía ser tan terriblemente curioso como un niño; me puse los zapatos, me coloqué la chaqueta y colgué la suya en mis brazos.

Hacia un frío espantoso mientras que del cielo caían varios copos de nieve, mire a mi izquierda, a solo dos casas de distancia la gente se estaba reuniendo, era la residencia de los Tweak, la patrulla justo enfrente. Corrí hacia Butters quien ya estaba entre la multitud, cuando llegué a él, puse su chaqueta sobre sus hombros.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- le pregunté.

-Algo terrible- dijo él, sus ojos expresando su indignación –han entrado a robar a casa de los Tweak, pero lo peor no es eso, solo se llevaron cosas que fueron de Tweek-

-La señora Tweak se dio cuenta cuando entro a su casa y notó que faltaba el retrato de su hijo en una de las paredes- intervino uno de los vecinos.

-Yo he visto ese retrato- dijo otro –Fue el ultimo que le tomaron al chico antes de morir- el primero asintió, siguiendo con su relato.

-La señora, espantada, subió a la habitación que fue de su hijo, al parecer no la han cambiado desde ese viernes 13; cuando la señora entró, notó que faltaban otras cosas: ropa, fotos, e incluso una caja de música, al parecer era el objeto mas preciado del rubio- Butters y yo miramos a esas personas, parecían saber mucho de sus vecinos, los Tweak.

-Sí, lo era. Una vez le pregunte al respecto, dijo que ahí el niño guardaba cosas que solo él y su "amigo" sabían que eran, ella admitió que le daba miedo abrirla y hasta la fecha no se ha atrevido a hacerlo; a mi también me daría miedo considerando que el amigo de su hijo inició el incendio que mató al chico Tweak, solo Dios sabe que cosas habrá ahí- cuando mencionaron la caja de música se me revolvió el estómago, ¿Por qué alguien robaría eso? Solo alguien que supiese su contenido, alguien que la valorase; tuve que esforzarme para no gritar y salir corriendo de ahí.

-Butters- dije, modulando mi voz –deberíamos volver a tu casa, está nevando y tenemos escuela mañana- mi novio no dijo nada, solo tomó mi mano y dejó que le sacase del bullicio; entramos a su casa y lo primero que hice fue cerrar la puerta principal con seguro, mi mente trabajando más rápido de lo normal.

Solo alguien que supiese lo que valía esa caja se la llevaría, y al parecer solo dos personas sabía que había ahí, eso solo significaba una cosa: Stan tenía razón, Craig Tucker había huido de la correccional y ahora estaba en South Park; su primer movimiento fue recuperar cosas de Tweek.

Leopold y yo terminamos nuestra cena, el ruido de la televisión previniendo el silencio. Subimos a asearnos y nos acostamos en su cama, yo no podría dormir esa noche, cerraba los ojos y dos pares de ojos se aparecían, unos cálidos y castaños, otros fríos y grises.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Butters en un susurro, mas dormido que despierto -¿Qué clase de monstruo se roba lo poco que le queda a unos padres de su hijo?-

-No lo sé Buttercup, y personalmente no me gustaría saberlo-

Abracé al rubio mas a mí, mientras me prometía internamente ser el primero en turno para cuidar al jodido Theodore. Supe dentro de mí que las cosas iban a tornarse feas, y desgraciadamente, no me equivoque.

-o-o-o-

* * *

><p>Random Ranting hasta el final :D gracias a las chicas que dejaron comentarios LAS AMODORO! Espero mas gente esté leyendo esto, de ser asi, dejen comentario, aunque sea una carita feliz :)<p>

Amo escribir Bunny, saca lo mejor de esos dos rubios extraños, ¿Craig libre? ¿estará bien el razonamiento de Kenneth? Solo lo sabrán si dejan comentarios.

Haganlo por favor, esta semana no subire capitulo (por lo menos hasta el viernes) no miento cuando digo que esta semana que pasó fue un infierno, y ésta semana que inicia sera peor :( (JUAY?) me encantaría regresar y ver muchas caritas felices en reviews :3 tengan piedad de mí (a veces no se si maldecir a mi carrera, a mi universidad,o a mis maestros).

Nos leemos pronto

xoxo

ary


	3. Entrada 3, el tétrico destino de Eric C

**Disclaimer: South Park no es mio, es de Trey P. Matt S. y Comedy Central**

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-<p>

Lo esperé en la puerta la mañana del viernes pero nunca apareció, fui a su casillero y me quede parado ahí como idiota, fui a su salón mas fue inútil; le pregunté a Stan si lo había visto pero dijo que no, cuando hable con Clyde dijo tampoco verlo en los pasillos, eso nos asustó: Eric Cartman no fue a la escuela ese viernes.

-¿Dónde carajos se pudo haber metido ese gordo? Creo que fuimos muy claros ayer- expresó Marsh, estábamos los tres en las bancas del gimnasio, abajo estaba un grupo menor a nosotros jugando basquetbol; todo parecía tan normal afuera, pero por dentro estábamos histéricos, preguntándonos si Cartman estaría bien; si Craig ya había unido las piezas del rompecabezas.

-¿No crees que simplemente decidió faltar?- sugirió Clyde –es muy flojo, casi nunca viene-

-También, pero pudo llamarnos- dijo el azabache.

-Es Cartman- dije –A él no le importa; tal vez deberíamos visitarlo después de clase, asegurarnos que este bien-

-¿Asegurarse de que quién este bien?- preguntó una voz detrás de nosotros, KyleBroflovki estaba ahí, su cabello rojo asomándose por partes de su ushanka, sus ojos verdes fijos en nosotros. Debo detenerme y explicar algo sobre Kyle: él fue sin duda de las mejores personas que yo conocí, era justo, inteligente, tenía valores que no cimbraban ni ante la peor también tenía defectos: era demasiado insistente, brutalmente honesto, no perdonaba una acción injusta y cuando quería saber algo, no se detenía hasta saberlo.

-Ky- sonrió Stan, el pelirrojo se sentó junto a él, Marsh pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros; no miento cuando digo que Stanley estaba enamorado de el judío, creo que una parte de él esperaba terminar casándose con Broflovski -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Periodo libre, dijiste que íbamos a ir a la biblioteca- le recordó Kyle, Stan debió olvidarlo entre todas nuestras preocupaciones.

-Lo lamento, me quedé hablando con los chicos-

-Está bien- dijo, sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en mí -¿A quien visitaras, Ken? Suenas preocupado, de hecho, los tres tienen una cara bastante consternada ¿Se metieron en algún problema?-

Una parte de mi dudaba responder, Kyle sin duda se daría cuenta que mentía, que estábamos metidos en una enorme complicación; pero hablar con Kyle significaría terminar en la comisaria confesando nuestro crimen.

-No, claro que no- dijo Clyde –Demonios Broflovski ¿Por qué siempre crees que estamos en problemas? ¿Tan poca fe nos tienes?-

-Tú siempre estas en problemas, Clyde-

-Oh, no seas tan cruel con Donovan- dijo Stan, su otra mano jugaba con los cierres de la chamarra de Kyle - ¿aun quieres ir a la biblioteca?-

-Sí, pero creo que iré solo, luces ocupado- admitió Broflovski, notando la tensión el ambiente, su entrecejo frunciéndose un poco –dejaré que hablen de lo que sea que estaban hablando, te veré luego Stan; bye chicos- el pelirrojo se fue, Stan suspiró a mi lado, levantándose del asiento, yendo tras Kyle como un cachorro perdido.

-Lo perdimos- musitó Clyde, burlándose.

-No, lo perderemos realmente cuando se arme de valor e invite a Ky a salir- admití, luego mire al piso, intentado armarme de valor para hablar con Clyde.

-¿Has escuchado sobre lo que pasó en casa de los Tweak?-

-Sí, es extraño-

-Creo que fue Craig, estoy seguro que está libre, que el robo esas cosas- le dije, la imagen del chico de ojos grises de hace cinco años en mi cabeza.

-No, no suena coherente. Si en verdad estuviese libre hubiese ido directo a donde su familia, buscar refugio y esa mierda-

-Si Craig quisiese ir con su familia tendría que alejarse del estado, los Tucker ya no viven aquí- le recordé, en mi mente recordé como hace dos años la familia Tucker se fue sin decir adiós, desapareciendo del pueblo como si nunca hubiesen estado ahí.

-Tal vez se haya ido a buscarlos, tal vez estamos exagerando; ¿Por qué volvería a South Park? Ya no hay nada aquí para él-

-¿Y que hay de esa caja de música? ¿Por qué alguien se robaría algo tan íntimo del rubio?-

-No lo sé- dijo el castaño –este pueblo está lleno de gente rara-

Ya no seguí hablando con Clyde al respecto, igual que Eric, él no creía que Craig estuviese fuera de la correccional, creía estar a salvo; nos fuimos de lugar y seguimos con nuestras clases, yo en realidad no me pude concentrar ese día, seguía teniendo el mal presentimiento de la noche anterior; había momentos que me imaginaba saliendo de la escuela y un montón de policías me tenían rodeado, gritando que los sabían todo y que debía ir a prisión… todos los planes de universidades y futuro terminaban cuando los grilletes se enredaban entre mis muñecas.

-Kenny- me llamó Butters -¿Te sientes bien? Tenemos que irnos, la clase término hace más de cinco minutos- sus ojos me miraban con preocupación, yo estaba plantado en el asiento, sin idea de que responder.

-Oh, perdona B, estoy preocupado por una prueba- mentí - hoy tampoco podré caminar contigo hasta tu casa, tengo que hablar con Stan sobre un trabajo-

-Entiendo Ken, te esperaré en casa, ¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien? Te ves algo pálido- lo besé fugazmente en los labios como respuesta, intentándole hacer sentir seguro –Ok,por favor no te tardes- salimos de la escuela, siguiendo caminos separados. Stan y Clyde ya me esperaban en la esquina.

-¿Qué te tomo tanto tiempo?- preguntó Stan, sus ojos azules mostrando su desaprobación. Yo no respondí, seguía nervioso por mis ensoñaciones; en lugar de eso caminamos hacia la casa de Eric, ninguno musitó ni una palabra, cada quien perdido en sus pensamientos. Por fortuna (o desgracia) Eric vive cerca del High School, llegar al lugar no fue tan difícil; tocamos el timbre más fuerte de lo que se consideraría "educado", realmente no estábamos preparados para lo que venía: LianeCartman abrió la puerta, su joven rostro mostraba una tristeza que nunca había visto, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados.

-Oh, chicos- dijo, luego se abalanzó sobre nosotros en un intento de abrazo grupal, llorando aun mas fuerte, con mucho mayor sentimiento; nos llevo un rato poder tranquilizarla, la sentamos en su sala mientras los tres preguntábamos que había sucedido, minutos después, la mujer pudo hablar –Me llamarón hoy como a las 9 de la mañana, era la señora Testaburguer, me dijo que encontró a mi hijo apaleado cerca de la escuela, que ya había llamado al hospital; yo salí de la casa inmediatamente hacia "Paso al infierno", cuando llegué me dijeron que mi pequeño Eric estaba crítico: le fracturaron las costillas, casi le desfiguraron la cara… ¡Le destrozaron los huesos de las piernas! Probablemente no pueda volver a caminar. Mi pobre niño, apenas y puede hablar, no me dice quien se lo hizo… ¡ALGUIEN QUERIA MATARLO!- cuando terminó de hablar rompió de nuevo en llanto; Stan, Clyde y yo nos miramos, incrédulos ante la nueva información.

Después de varios minutos de insistencia la señora Cartman accedió a llevarnos a ver a Eric;nos llevó en su auto, en el trayecto siguió mascullando cosas sobre Eric, sobre lo bueno e inocente que era… y yo la creí una completa idiota por no ver la clase de persona que era Theodore en realidad. Llegamos y los médicos de inmediato intentaron alejarnos, insistiendo que el paciente debía descansar, que debía reponerse, pero como todo adulto en South Park, terminaron dejándonos pasar.

-Oh por Dios- masculló Clyde cuando al fin entramos a la habitación, me tomó tiempo distinguir las facciones de Eric: el lugar donde debía estar su ojo izquierdo estaba demasiado hinchado, tanto que parecía que tenía una especie de tumor, no podía ni abrirlo; tenía varias cortadas en sus mejillas, su nariz estaba contorsionada de manera anormal, sus piernas estaban completamente vendadas, en sus brazos pudimos ver marcas de quemaduras.

-Chicos- musitó, hablaba tan bajo que por un momento creí habérmelo imaginado –volvió… Craig… él… está en South Park… y lo… sabe… sabe sobre… la broma… el incendio… y dijo… que quiere venganza-

No hay palabras que describan como me sentí en ese instante, fue como un balde de agua fría, un golpe en el estomago, una cortada en la yugular… mi peor temor (el de ser arrestado) parecía un premio a comparación de lo que le había pasado a Cartman. Nos sentamos junto a él, nuestros ojos abiertos como platos.

-Cartman- empezó Stan –Necesitamos que nos cuentes todo desde el principio, sé que estás débil, pero necesitamos saber a que nos enfrentamos- el deformado castaño asintió un poco, el sonido de los monitores hacían de una tétrica música de fondo.

-Yo… iba en cami…no a la escuela… luego… algo me golpeó… en la nuca… me arrastró… hacia los ár…boles… intente… defenderme… me tiró al piso… amarró mis manos… era él… ojos grises… tan alto… él… me dijo… que sabía… todo… me golpeó en el ojo… una, dos, tres… perdía la cuenta… le rogué… no me escuchó… luego sacó… un tubo… me golpeó muy duro… en todos lados… todo dolía… no me podía mover… me pateó… luego sa… co un encen… dedor y empezó… a ju… gar con él… me quemó… los brazos… me dijo… que quería… que sufrie… ra… lo mismo… que Tweek… que iba… a hacer justicia… luego… luego… Dios… me iba a matar… hasta que es…cucho que alguien… se acercaba… y me dijo… que ustedes seguían-

Cartman terminó su tétrico relato, Clyde salió corriendo del lugar, ni Stan ni yo intentamos detenerle; simplemente nos despedimos y nos prometimos nunca volver, tal vez Craig no hubiese terminado con Eric, tal vez vendría al hospital a terminar su trabajo, y ninguno de nosotros quería estar ahí si eso sucedía.

El monstruo había iniciado la caza, y nosotros éramos las presas.

Me fui inmediatamente a casa de Butters, llegué temblando, me costaba respirar; lo primero que hice cuando él me abrió la puerta fue entrar al lugar y poner los seguros, no tuve tiempo de explicarle a mi novio que estaba sucediendo, estaba histérico.

-KENNY- me gritó, intentado hacerme entrar en razón -¡Tranquilízate, por favor!- no escuché, seguí con mi labor: cerrando cada ventana y las respectivas persianas, asegurando el sótano, subiendo las escaleras para asegurarme que no estuviese ahí, dispuesto a molerme a golpes y dejarme parapléjico en la camilla de un hospital -¿Qué estas haciendo?- cuando al fin terminé, bese a Leopold ferozmente, como si fuese la ultima vez que fuese a suceder, me respondió de igual manera.

-Te amo- susurré, mi garganta estaba hecha un nudo, pestañeaba y volvia a ver al mal herido Cartman, casi podía escuchar el sonido de los múltiples aparatos –Eres lo mejor que me haya pasado en la vida Butters, ¡TE AMO!- no pude más, estaba llorando.

-Ken, ¿qué esta pasando? ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Estás herido?- negué con la cabeza mientras lo abrazaba, mi nariz hundiéndose en su cabello rubio, aspirando el aroma de su shampoo.

-Butters- susurré, modulando mi voz –Esto sonará raro pero tenemos que pasar el mayor tiempo posible en tu casa estos días; no es seguro allá afuera por el momento y no quiero que nos arriesguemos- él se separó un poco, sus ojos verde azulados fijos en mi –Confía en mí- le pedí.

-Yo confío en ti Ken, pero me gustaría que me digas que está ocurriendo; estoy preocupado por ti-

-No lo estés, todo estará bien; solo tenemos que quedarnos aquí-

-Al menos explícame ¿Qué hay afuera que es tan peligroso?-

"Nada, solo un prófugo loco que se quiere vengar por lo que le hicimos a su mejor amigo" pensé, pero no lo dije, no iba a decirle, no podía.

-No te lo diré ahora, tal vez después; solo prométeme que nos quedaremos aquí, salir solo por lo indispensable. Promételo- su mirada me penetraba, intentando descifrar lo que estaba sucediendo, luego suspiró.

-Bien, pero luego tienes que explicarme todo; no quiero secretos entre nosotros- me dijo, yo lo abrace de nuevo, intentando ignorar la culpa… siempre hubo secretos entre nosotros, o al menos de mi parte.

Esa misma noche llamé a Stan, tenía que hablar con alguien o la presión me iba a desquiciar. Contestó el teléfono con una voz que no parecía suya, más bien parecía como cuando tenía 10 años.

-¿Cómo estas?- le pregunté.

-Terrible, aterrado-

-Si, te entiendo- admití.

-Es que fue tan… horrible. Siempre creí que Eric era un hijo de puta que debía recibir su merecido algún día, pero no así. Quedó marcado para el resto de su vida, tal vez no vuelva a caminar, y lo peor, es que el siguiente podría ser yo. Cada vez que lo pienso una corriente me recorre la espalda-

-Creo que lo mejor es no pensar tanto en eso y estar mas alerta por si se aparece Tucker, ¿has hablado con Clyde?-

-Sí, dice que no pasó nada, que a Cartman debió golpearlo alguien mas; que no le hablemos en lo que queda del año y que no nos quiere ver- eso era tan típico de Clyde, negar que el problema existía.

-Perfecto- ironicé –no pienso ir a visitarlo a su cuarto en "Paso al infierno"-

-No lo digas ni de broma, Kenny- me regañó Marsh –Deberíamos estar pensando en como convencerlo de que esto es serio… ¿Cuáles son tu planes para este fin de semana, Ken?-

-Me quedaré a cuidar a Butters hasta que sus padres vuelvan de su tonta convención, luego pensaré que hacer-

-¿No crees que eso expondría mas a tu novio? Tucker va a buscarnos a nosotros, no a él- cuando Stanley dijo esto me sentí increíblemente enfermo, ¿Qué tal si Butters estaba en peligro conmigo? ¿Qué tal si lo mejor era alejarme?

-No me pienso arriesgar- dije, utilizando las mismas palabras que uso el día anterior –prefiero estar cerca de él, he asegurado todas las puertas, incluso escondí un cuchillo de la cocina en el mueble de la cama; ¿Qué hay de ti?-

-Me quedaré en casa, mis padres estarán aquí todo el tiempo, es demasiado arriesgado para Tucker entrar aquí; llamé a Kyle y le dije que no podría verlo por un examen, él entendió-

-Supongo que tendremos que pensar que hacer el resto de la semana, aunque no creo que podamos escondernos para siempre, tendremos que enfrentarlo en algún momento-

-Preferiría que eso fuese más tarde que temprano, no estamos listos-

-¿Has considerado llamar a la policía?- le pregunté, esa idea revoloteaba en mi cabeza después de charlar con Butters.

-Claro que no, sería casi tan malo como toparme con Craig; no terminaría muerto, pero sí en prisión-

-Parece que no hay donde huir- admití.

-¿Sabes? En estos momentos desearía que nunca hubiésemos dejado a Cartman prender fuego al casillero; todo estaría bien si lo hubiéramos detenido ese día- me dijo Stan, la nostalgia haciéndose presente en el tono de su voz.

-Todo estaría bien si no hubiésemos sido tan crueles como para encerrar a Tweek en el cuarto de limpieza- refuté.

-Supongo que tienes razón- antes de poder preguntarle otra cosa, Butters entró a la habitación, tenia puesta su pijama favorito, azul y con decorados de Hello Kitty.

-Debo irme, te llamaré mañana- colgué el teléfono, dejándolo sobre el mueble de noche de Leopold, me acerqué a él y lo besé por enésima vez en el día, mis labios se movían a un ritmo frenético, como si fuese el último.

-Te amo- susurré una vez mas, mientras le acostaba con suavidad en la cama –Eres lo mejor que haya pasado en mi vida Butters, eres todo para mí-

-Tu significas lo mismo para mí, Kenny- dijo, acariciando mi mejilla con una mano, la otra jugaba con mechones de mi cabello –pero no me gusta lo que has dicho hoy-

-¿de que hablas? ¿No te gusta que te diga que te amo?- pregunté, consternado.

-Déjame corregir la oración: no me gusta como has dicho las cosas hoy. Lo dices como si fuese la última vez que estaremos juntos, como si me fueses a dejar pronto- Me quedé callado, analizando cada palabra, ¿Cómo explicarle que existía esa posibilidad?

-Yo no me iré Butters, siempre voy a estar aquí; dudo que haya algo con suficiente fuerza como para separarnos; eres parte de mí- dije, en sus ojos se plasmó un extraño destello de amor, de deseo.

-No me gusta verte así- admitió –te ves tan… alterado; no sé que sea eso que te este asustando tanto, no sé porque no quieres decirme, pero sé que quiero que te olvides de eso- me besó, nuestras bocas de inmediato siguieron el mismo compás, sus manos se acercaron a los cierres de mi chaqueta, desabrochándolos de manera eficaz –haré que te olvides de eso-

No pude evitarlo, no quería detenerlo, quería que hiciera lo que sea que estuviese planeando y lo deje: sus manos hicieron que me olvidara del peligro, sus ojos me dieron consuelo, sus labios volvieron a llevarme hasta la estratósfera, su aliento entremezclado con el mío era mejor que el mismo oxigeno, lo único que importaba en esos instantes eran nuestros cuerpos, uniéndose como uno solo. Butters logró que pasase una noche tranquila cuando en realidad mi vida se estaba tornando un desastre…

Esa sería la última vez que estaríamos juntos, y daría mi vida por que se volviese a repetir.

-o-o-o-o-

* * *

><p><em>Ranting :D ¿creen que me sobrepase con Cartman? digo, quemo un edificio y tecnicamente mató un chico pero ¿exagere? ¿se lo merecia?<em>

_Después de casi una semana nos volvemos a leer :) gracias por dejar comentarios, creo que hubo uno que deje sin responder, a esa persona SORRY :3_

_Dicho y hecho, ésta no fue mi semana; y lo digo porque incumbe al fic: me robaron mi hermosa memoria de 8 gigas y ahi estaban los ultimos capitulos de esta historia :S Not a happy camper, asi que tal vez me demore en subir capitulos proximamente :( no es mi culpa, es culpa de los PINCHES RATEROS! _

_La buena noticia es que tendre una semana libre (I love día de muertos) y aunque tengo bastante tarea (LE F**UC**K) tengo tiempo para reescribir esos capitulos, asi que tenganme paciencia._

_Otra vez, gracias por sus comentarios, alegraron mi semana espantosa, y sigan dejandolos por favor, estoy segura que quieren leer lo que viene: puede que el proximo capitulo al fin haga su aparición el vengativo Craig Tucker ;)_

_Team Craig? Team Kenny? Dejen review!_

_Nos leemos pronto_

_xoxo_

_ary_


	4. Entrada 4, el inicio del fin del mundo

**Disclaimer: nada de esto es mio, South Park es propiedad de Trey, Matt, y Comedy Central**

**Nota: olvide aclarar algo importante al principio de esta historia... Kenny NO es inmortal aquí; si muere, no regresa.**

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-<p>

Nunca creí que al despertar ese sábado, enfrentaría horas después el fin del mundo como yo lo conocía. En lugar de eso desperté con la visión de mi novio dormido, su cabello rubio despeinado, sus largas pestañas proyectando ligeras sombras sobre sus pómulos mientras que un escurridizo rayo de luz iluminaba su cremosa piel; no pude evitar sonreír, acariciar con las yemas de mis dedos su cara, me costaba creer que alguien como él pudiera amar a alguien como yo.

Me sentí bien, me sentí feliz, me sentí libre; Craig Tucker era solo una molesta memoria que ocupaba un muy pequeño espacio en mi cerebro, casi tan invisible como lo fue por cinco años. Me levanté de la cama y me puse la ropa, miré hacia la ventana para encontrar enormes montones de nieve, hubo una tormenta anormal considerando que estamos a finales de invierno.

Baje las escaleras en silencio y me dirigí a la cocina; a Butters siempre le ha encantado cocinar y no dudó en enseñarme alguna vez sus trucos, lo cual resultaba muy útil cuando en tu casa compraban los alimentos básicos y necesitabas formas creativas de cambiar de platillos; me concentre en las tareas de batir huevos y esperar a que los sartenes se calentaran, logrando despejar mi mente, postergando la preocupación para otro momento. Solo llevaba preparadas unas cuantas cosas cuando mi rubio bajó, su pijama de Hello Kitty mal colocada, completamente descalzo.

-Te vas a enfermar- le dije, quitándome la chaqueta y colocándosela a él, luego besé su frente y regrese al trabajo.

-Estas de mejor humor- recalcó mientras jugaba con sus nudillos, era un gesto adorable que Butters tenía desde niño, se sentó en la mesa y sirviéndose un vaso con leche miro lo que estaba haciendo -¿Por qué no me despertaste para preparar el desayuno? Sabes que amo cocinar-

-Sí pero cuando tú cocinas no me dejas ayudarte, me explicas pero nunca me dejas meter mano. Es mi turno- el ángel solo me hizo un puchero, tomando otro trago de leche. Terminé de preparar los alimentos y desayunamos con calma, alternando risas con bocados y besos fugaces; luego nos fuimos a su sala, intentado ver una película (termino en otra sesión de besos y arrumacos), todo estaba bien… al menos así fue hasta que sonó mi celular, en mi pantalla apareció el nombre de Clyde.

-¿Qué pasa Donovan?- pregunté.

-Mucho tiempo sin hablar, McCormick- dijo una voz tosca, grave, monótona, irreconocible.

-¿Quién habla?-

-Alguien que quiere jugar un poco, espero tengas tiempo ¿o estás demasiado ocupado con Stotch?-

-¿Esta es tu idea de diversión, Clyde?- pregunté, algo molesto.

-Oh, Clyde; verás, él no podrá unirse a nuestro juego, está demasiado… ¿Cómo decirlo? Frío- rodé los ojos, tenía que ser una jugarreta.

-Es en serio, déjate de bromas Clyde-

-Oh, veo que aun bromean ¿no aprendieron de la ultima vez? Sus juegos pueden resultar mortales- la manera en que la voz dijo esa ultima palabra me puso los pelos de punta.

-Tuve suficiente Donovan, voy a colgar-

-Donovan está muerto, Kenneth- susurró la voz, fue entonces que la verdad me llegó como balde de agua fría. Me levanté del sillón y me alejé de Butters, no quería que escuchara la conversación que venia en camino. Me encerré en el baño, mire mi reflejo por unos segundos; mis ojos azules expresando temor.

-¿Craig Tucker?- pregunté.

-Lo que queda de él- dijo-Craig Tucker murió un viernes 13 de hace 5 años, aunque estoy seguro que tu recuerdas bien ese día; dime ¿Qué le dijeron a mi Tweekers para convencerlo de entrar en ese cuartucho de limpieza? Espera, no respondas, prefiero que eso me lo digas en persona- Tragué en seco.

-Yo no pienso verte, yo te quiero muy lejos de mí-

-Vas a verme- dijo con calma –O yo te hare una visita, como lo hice con Eric y Clyde- cuando mencionó el nombre del segundo, recordé lo que había dicho de él.

-¿Mataste… Tú mataste a Clyde?-

-Elemental mi querido Watson- se mofó, haciéndome sentir como un imbécil –en realidad no fue divertido como con Cartman; el niño seguía siendo un debilucho y un llorón; aunque tal vez no debí ahorcarlo con mis propias manos; demasiado trabajo y poca diversión-

-Tú… tú eres un monstruo- le dije.

-Al igual que tú y tus patéticos amigos, no somos diferentes-

-Claro que no, yo no soy un sádico asesino- le refuté.

-¿en serio? Hasta donde yo sé, tu historial no está limpio- su tonó se hacia mas fuerte, se estaba enojando.

-Lo de Tweek es diferente- susurré

-¡NO!- gritó -¡NO LO ES! ¡YO LE DI SU MERECIDO A UN PAR DE IMBÉCILES! ¡USTEDES MATARON A UN CHICO INOCENTE!-

-Fue un accidente ¿ok? Era una broma simple, Cartman inició el incendio, no sabíamos que todos los casilleros se quemarían, nos sabíamos que el polietileno era un plástico tan venenoso cuando se quema; no lo sabíamos. No queríamos que se muriera, solo queríamos divertirnos un rato-

-Yo también quiero divertirme un rato, es por eso que vamos a jugar a las escondidas-

-Craig, basta, solo vete. No le diremos a nadie que estuviste aquí, seguro tu registro se perdió durante la fuga en West Park, sé que tú robaste las cosas de casa de los Tweak. Puedes irte e iniciar otra vida lejos; busca a tu familia, no haya nada aquí para tí… – le ofrecí

-Sucede que yo no quiero otra vida, ustedes me quitaron la única vida que yo quería. Como sea, tenemos que especificar las reglas del juego, no queremos terminar en la anarquía- me quedé callado, dejando que terminara su monólogo –Yo tomó algo; por ejemplo, en esta situación, el cuerpo de Clyde y lo escondo en algún lugar del pueblo. Tú junto a tu ayudante tienen que seguir las pistas para obtener su recompensa. ¿No es divertido? A mi me lo parece bastante-

-Craig… yo no-

-Lo primero que tienes que hacer es ir por tu ayudante; este juego no sería lo mismo sin la presencia del siempre cínico de Stanley Marsh, seria terrible que se perdiese la diversión. Yo les daré la siguiente pista, será mejor que te apresures, no quieres mezclar el calentamiento con el juego real-

-¿de qué…- no pude terminar la pregunta, Craig colgó; no sé como me las arreglé para seguir de pie, pero sabia que tenía que hacer. Salí del sanitario intentado actuar lo mas normal posible. Butters se levantó cuando notó mi presencia, sus ojos clavados en mí.

-Kenny ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Nada- mentí –Tengo que salir un rato Buttercup, es algo muy importante. Necesito que te quedes aquí, cierra con seguro todas las puertas, no le abras a nadie que no sea yo, ten cerca tu celular por favor y si escuchas algún ruido anormal, busca algo con que defenderte. Yo no tardo-

-Espera Kenny, ¿a donde vas?- me persiguió, yo ya estaba en la puerta cuando él me alcanzó, tome su cara con mis manos y lo besé, un beso rápido, salvaje, apresurado.

-Te amo- susurré.

-No lo digas como si no fueses a volver- me pidió, no pude mirarlo a los ojos, besé su mejilla derecha y salí de la casa, el frío inmediatamente calando mis huesos.

Caminé lo más rápido que pude, hubo momentos en que estuvo a punto de resbalar con el hielo que se formó en el asfalto. Por suerte Stan solo vivía a dos calles de la casa Stotch, toqué el timbre y espere lo mas pacientemente que pude; el azabache abrió la puerta, un bat de baseball en sus manos.

-Kenny ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Puedo pasar? Tengo que hablar contigo- el azabache se hizo a un lado, dejándome entrar a su casa; la señora Marsh estaba viendo televisión en la sala, la salude lo mas educadamente que me fue posible mientras subíamos las escaleras rápidamente, nos encerramos en su habitación.

-Clyde está muerto, Craig tiene su celular- le informé.

-¡¿QUE? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque él me llamó, dice que quiere "jugar" con nosotros; él deja pistas y nosotros las seguimos para recuperar el cuerpo de Donovan- Stan se sentó en la cama, su rostro mostrando su temor, su espanto.

-Obvio, le dijiste que no íbamos a su estúpido juego-

-No me he negado, y vine aquí como me lo pidió-

-¿¡Qué acaso te volviste loco!- susurró el azabache.

-Es nuestra oportunidad Stanley-

-Podría ser una trampa-

-Oh podríamos deshacernos de él. Escucha: seguiremos su juego, cuando nos lo encontremos seremos dos contra uno, lo noqueamos y lo llevamos a la estación de policía, ellos lo regresan a West Park y nosotros seguimos con nuestras vidas- el azabache se quedó mirando al piso, meditando mis palabras, calculando los detalles.

-No lo sé Kenny…-

-Escucha, ya no podemos hacer nada por Eric o Clyde; pero tenemos que intentar hacer algo para salvarnos, si no, tendrán que organizar no solo el funeral de Donovan, si no el nuestro también- Stanley no me pudo responder, antes de abrir la boca mi celular volvió a vibrar, mientras que las letras formaban la palabra "Clyde", parpadeando una y otra vez, contesté.

-Ponme en altavoz- me ordenó, apreté los botones.

-Listo, te escuchamos-

-Buenas tardes Stanley- saludó -¿Cómo te ha ido en estos cinco años? Escuche que hiciste cierto progreso con cierto pelirrojo, no sabía que Kyle tenía tan mal gusto- mis ojos volvieron a desorbitarse, ¿Cómo es que Craig obtuvo tanta información de nosotros en tan corto tiempo?

-¿Qué quieres Craig? ¿Qué quieres a cambio de tu silencio y tu desaparición? ¿Quieres dinero? Te lo damos, te daremos lo que sea, solo déjanos en paz- intentó negociar mi amigo.

-Sé que me van a dar lo que quiero, voy a asegurarme de ello; pero yo no quiero su estúpido dinero o lo que sea que se les ocurra pueda tener valor para mí. No, yo quiero justicia, yo quiero venganza, yo quiero que sufran tanto como he sufrido yo, quiero que sufran por lo que le hicieron a mi Tweek-

-Escucha- dijo Marsh –lamentamos lo de Tweek, es en serio, ninguno de los cuatro lo quería ver muerto, él solo fue víctima de la locura de Cartman, daño colateral, solo eso; pero vengarte no va a arreglar nada ni mucho menos lo traerá de vuelta-

-No, Stanley, tú escúchame: si ustedes no hubiesen hecho esa estúpida broma, si ustedes no se hubiesen metido con MI Tweekie, no se habría incendiado la escuela, no habría tenido que pasar 5 años en una pocilga y Tweek no estaría tres metros bajo tierra. Lo que tú llamas daño colateral pudo haberse evitado, ustedes actuaron como imbéciles y todo termino mal. Esta vez las cosas van a terminar bien, esta vez no los va a salvar su suerte… así que mejor pónganme atención pues les daré su primera pista, Donovan salió de su casa hoy a las 10 de la mañana, yo le marqué a Kenny a las 3 de la tarde ¿Cuánto tiempo es eso? Respondan-

-5 horas- le respondí.

-Muy bien, Clyde Donovan lleva desaparecido 5 horas, la gente debe estar sospechando, tenemos mas jugadores en el tablero; es por eso que llevo el juego a un lugar mas lejos de aquí, Clyde está ya lejos del viejo condado de South Park, esta tirado en medio de la nieve, en un campo en el que solíamos jugar; tal vez lo recuerden por el lago que solían navegar - la linea murió, nosotros estábamos confundidos ante la adivinanza.

-Está loco- fue lo primero que dijo Stan.

-Le quitamos algo suyo, ¿no has notado los artículos posesivos? La perdida lo volvió loco-

-¿y ahora qué? Técnicamente no nos dio nada-

-Dijo que estaba en medio de la nieve, el enfermo lo dejo al aire libre-

-Eso es peor, cualquiera puede encontrar el cuerpo antes que nosotros- Mi celular volvió a vibrar, al principio tuve miedo de contestar, pero me tranquilice cuando no se escribió el nombre de Clyde en la pantalla, sino el de Bebe Stevens -Es Bebe-

-Seguro va a preguntarte si has visto a Clyde; contesta- eso hice, la voz temblorosa de la rubia me saludó.

-Kenny, hola-

-¿Qué tal Bebe? ¿como estás?- pregunte, intentado sonar como una persona normal y no como alguien que tenia que encontrar el cuerpo de su fallecido novio.

-Mal... ¿De casualidad no has visto a Clyde?-

-No- dije, el nerviosismo secándome la garganta -no desde ayer ¿está todo bien?-

-yo... realmente no lo sé- su voz se puso aun mas histérica –se suponía desayunaríamos juntos en Denny's pero nunca llegó; al principio estaba molesta. Llamé a su casa y su madre dijo que ya habia salido en dirección al restaurant, marqué a su celular y nunca me contestó. Todos estamos muy nerviosos, Kevin y Token ya salieron a la estación de policías a pedir ayuda- reveló, "mas jugadores en el tablero", justo como lo dijo Craig, los amigos de Clyde y la policía empezarían a intervenir si no nos apresurábamos -estoy tan preocupada Kenny, hoy era nuestro día: desayunar juntos, ir al cine, navegar en Stark's Pond ...-

-¿Navegar? ¿En Stark's Pond?- pregunté, en mi mente se juntaban las piezas del rompecabezas.

-Si, iríamos después de la comida; tendríamos la cita perfecta y ahora todo está arruinado. ¡Oh, Ken! Estoy hecha un manojo de nervios, ya no sé que hacer-

-Calma Stevens- le pedí -estoy seguro, que lo encontraran pronto... sé fuerte- le dije, ambos colgamos sin una despedida miré a Stanley, al igual que yo, había entendido las pistas después de que Bebe nos llamara.

-Stark's Pond, el cuerpo está en Stark's Pond- habló Marsh.

-Eso está muy lejos de tu casa Stan, nos llevará media hora llegar ahí en auto, y el hielo está muy resbaloso-

-Manejaré con cuidado, papá dejó su auto y tiene suficiente gasolina. Llevaremos el bat y otra cosa para noquear a ese monstruo; es ahora o nunca Kenny, es él o nosotros- yo asentí la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

Salimos de la casa casi temblando, por fortuna la madre de Stan estaba en la cocina, demasiado ocupada como para despedirse; tomamos el auto, alejándonos de la calle con rapidez mientras nuestros corazones latían desbocados; dando inicio al juego más retorcido que yo haya jugado jamás, dando inicio al fin del mundo.

-o-o-o-o-

* * *

><p><em>:) let the games begin!<em>

_Les dije que el temible Craig podría hacer su aparición, hoy solo fue su voz. Un minuto de silencio por Clyde, y por la cita perfecta que se arruinó... pobre Bebe._

_Lo sé, la pista fue bastante obvia, la verdadera pregunta aquí es: ¿por qué Craig los guiaría a un lugar tan desolado como lo es Stark's Pond? Demasiado lejos del pueblo, de la ayuda. Esta tramando algo, eso se los aseguro. _

_Malas noticias, este fue el ultimo capitulo que quedaba en mi PC, los demás estaban en mi USB; la proxima actualización puede llevar un poco mas de tiempo :`( ustedes "dispensen". _

_Otra vez gracias por sus comentarios y por su paciencia; espero les siga gustando está historia, juró pondré velocidad a la escritura de los capitulos perdidos._

_Sigan comentando y nos leemos pronto_

_xoxo_

_ary_

_PD. dudo que para entonces haya actualizado así que: FELIZ DÍA DE MUERTOS! Espero ya hayan puesto ofrendas en sus casas, si no, háganlo ahora. Día de muertos y navidad hacen del año algo soportable, sin esas fechas no valdría la pena celebrar algo :) excepto los cumpleaños._


	5. Entrada 5, en medio del bosque

Disclaimer: South Park y sus personajes son propiedad de Trey P. Matt S. y Comedy Central, yo solo les he retorcido lo suficiente como para crear este intento de historia :)

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-<p>

Normalmente amo viajar en auto (probablemente porque nunca tuve uno propio), sobre todo cuando nos alejamos de donde se concentra la gente y manejamos en dirección a la nada; la sensación de libertad, la manera en que los alrededores de vuelven borrones homogéneos, es algo que me gusta mucho pero que pocas veces tengo la oportunidad de disfrutar. Pero esta vez, las manchas blancas y verdes en mi ventana me parecieron escabrosas.

Íbamos en busca de un cuerpo, el cadáver de alguien con quien yo crecí; lo peor era la incertidumbre de no saber que íbamos a encontrar: el cuerpo de Clyde entero, en pedazos, reconocible, irreconocible; el asesino se había vuelto loco e impredecible, además tenia una enorme sed de venganza que solo podría satisfacer mi sangre y la sangre de mi acompañante.

De verdad creí ese seria el último viaje en coche de mi vida y ni siquiera podía gozarlo como normalmente lo haría. Stan había encendido la radio y subido el volumen considerablemente, no le prestaba atención, lo supe cuando note que solo tocaban canciones de rap, algo que él odiaba profundamente.

-¿No puedes ir mas rápido?- pregunté, ansioso, las palabras en el estéreo atropellándose unas con otras.

-No- me respondió Stan secamente, sus manos agarraban el volante tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban rojos –maldita tormenta- musitó; yo preferí fijar mi vista en el tablero, los alrededores me asustaban en esos instantes; desvié mi atención a otros focos: intenté descifrar palabras de entre el ruido y las frases golpeadas, mire fijamente el bat de baseball que Stan había traído como arma (el mismo con el que me amenazó cuando llegué a su casa).

Suspiré, intentando prepararme mentalmente para lo que sea me fuese a enfrentar, la adrenalina recorriendo mi sistema; nunca fui la clase de personas que va a la iglesia o confía en que hay alguien en un universo paralelo dispuesto a ayudarme, pero estuve a punto de rezarle a sea cual sea la fuerza que la gente venera para poder salir vivo de esta situación.

Lo peor era cuando cerraba los ojos, mis recuerdos de cinco años atrás me torturaban, remontándome a cuando TweekTweak fijó sus ojos avellanas en mí por última vez. Todo el arrepentimiento, la culpa, todo aquello que bloqueé por cinco años volvió con fuerza, haciéndome sentir enfermo…

-Kenny- me llamó Stan -¿Me escuchas?- yo volteé a verlo, fijando mi atención hacia el azabache.

-¿Qué?-

-Ya casi llegamos, ¿Dónde empezamos a buscar?-

-Supongo que por el lago, después de todo, Craig hablo de el-volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, Marsh lo rompió de nuevo minutos después.

-Tengo miedo, pensar que él está ahí, esperándonos- respiré, analizando mi respuesta, tratando de sonar confiado, incluso aunque estuviese tan asustado como Stan; no podíamos flaquear, dejarnos llevar por el pánico que nos infundía la figura de Craig era impensable, si lo hacíamos, perderíamos.

-Tenemos que enfrentarlo, o no nos dejará en paz nunca; es él o nosotros- el azabache solo asintió, estacionando el auto; tomó el bat entre sus manos, inseguro de que hacer con él.

-Estamos juntos en esto- concluyó Stan –vamos por ese cabrón-

Cuando abrimos la puerta del auto nos recibió un aire gélido, casi sobrenatural; no me impresionó, estábamos a la intemperie después de todo: no había ni edificios, ni paredes, ni mucho menos gente para protegernos del característico frío de Colorado. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que mis dedos doliesen y mi nariz se tornase roja.

A nuestro alrededor, unos cuantos valientes caminaban de regreso a sus autos, rindiéndose ante el crudo frío y los montones de nieve. Caminar era difícil, había varios centímetros de nieve bajo nuestros pies, evitando que avanzásemos con velocidad, volviendo cada paso un enorme esfuerzo. Tal vez ese era el plan de Craig: enfrentarnos después de una exhaustiva caminata, sabiendo que estaríamos demasiado cansados como para pelear.

Recorrimos las orillas del lago, buscando por alguna sombra que delatase a Tucker o el cuerpo de Clyde, pero era inútil: ahí no había nada, solo nieve, viento y el agua hecha hielo; el paisaje jamás se me hizo tan aterrador como hasta en ese momento, era como un cementerio.

-¿Ves algo sospechoso?- pregunté, mis dientes titiritaban por el frío.

-No- me respondió mi acompañante.

-Eso no esta bien, si está postergando nuestro encuentro es que…-

-está tramando algo peor- terminó la oración por mí -¿hay algún plan B? Esto no nos está llevando a nada-

Mire a mis alrededores, pero lo único que había eran árboles enormes cuyas copas estaban cubiertas de blanco; no había nada a nuestro alrededor, solamente mas vegetación y terrenos descubiertos… tuve una idea.

-¿Qué hay del campo despejado junto a Stark's Pond? Ya sabes, donde solíamos jugar futbol con los chicos-

-Pero para llegar ahí tendríamos que pasar entre la vereda de arboles- razonó el oji azul.

-El lugar perfecto para esconder un cadáver o atacar a dos personas de las que te quieres vengar-

Stanley me miró, luego miró a los enormes troncos que se alzaban a nuestro alrededor; entre más lo pensaba, era más obvio: en campo abierto había posibilidades de escape; en cambio si nos internábamos entre los pinos tropezaríamos con las raíces y estaría demasiado oscuro como para distinguir una figura asesina de entre las sombras.

-Es lógico- admitió Marsh –y aterrador… En verdad lo tiene todo planeado-

-Esto es una venganza, Stan, no un día de campo. Vamos-

No puedo describir a profundidad lo que fue entrar al bosque: fue como si de repente se hiciese de noche, la luz del sol no podía atravesar el denso follaje sobre nuestras cabezas; los pinos y los árboles estaban tan juntos entre sí y eran muy altos, como criaturas enormes apunto de aplastarnos; pronto nos topamos con raíces anchas y fuertes que nos bloqueaban el paso, obligándonos a bajar nuestras defensas.

Era aterrador, claustrofóbico; no pude evitar desarrollar un grado de ansiedad. Todo ruido se volvió sospechoso, toda sombra que mis ojos pudieron deslumbrar se convertía en un chico de cabello negro hasta que me acercaba lo suficiente como para detallar que era solamente un tronco o una raíz. A mi lado, Stan respiraba con dificultad, su asma se hacia mas presente en esos instantes, tuvimos que detenernos para que pudiese inhalar de su respirador, supongo que era la histeria, no lo culpaba.

Quería salir corriendo, quería gritar por ayuda, y sin embargo no podía; me sentía observado, era una presa en terreno del depredador.

Tropezamos varias veces, hubo un momento en el que nos consideré oficialmente perdidos, varias veces escuche el sonido de hojas moviéndose por el viento y me asustó, varios animales (o al menos eso pienso que eran)se movían rápidamente a nuestro alrededor, alejándose de los forasteros, logrando sobresaltarnos con el movimiento.

Eso era tortura, y lo digo con todas sus letras: la incertidumbre, el obvio bloqueo a nuestro sentido de la vista, el conocimiento de que en cualquier momento encontraríamos algo que no nos gustaría… si eso no es tortura, no sé que sea.

Cuando distinguimos algo de luz al final del camino apresuramos el paso, demasiado ansiosos como para postergar nuestra caminata entre todo ese bosque; la luz se hacia mas grande, mas natural, mil veces mas segura que la oscuridad a nuestra espalda. Al final logramos salir, una planicie blanca nos dio la bienvenida.

-Gracias- gritó Stanley cuando salimos de entre los árboles, levantando sus manos al aire, luego bajándolas hacia su pecho para controlar su respiración. Yo no sabia si estaba contento de haber salido con vida o asustado por que salí sin siquiera un atisbo de Craig Tucker… ¿Dónde estaba su venganza? ¿Su ira? ¿Su promesa de hacer justicia por Tweek? Él no estuvo en el bosque, no estuvo en el lago, y dudaba que estuviese ahí, en un lugar donde podríamos verlo con facilidad; dejo en claro que nos encontraríamos de frente, ¿Dónde demonios estaba entonces? No pude pensar a profundidad, mis ojos enfocaron algo en medio del campo: era demasiado largo y solido como para ser piedras, pero no tan grande como para ser ramas.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunté, señalando hacia el objeto con mi dedo, noté a Stan por mi vista periférica acercarse, prestando atención al lugar que señalé.

-Ni idea, vamos- ambos caminamos hacia aquel bulto, Stanley se aferraba al bat como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Conforme nos acercamos, el objeto fue tomando forma humana, estaba acostado boca arriba, sus brazos y piernas estirados en el suelo, el perfil contorneaba su pequeña nariz, su cabello castaño; nos detuvimos cuando solo estuvimos a centímetros del cuerpo…

Clyde Donovan estaba muerto: sus vivarachos ojos castaños estaban apagados, en su cuello había marcas entre moradas y negras de dedos que habían apretado hasta dejar al chico sin vida, su boca estaba entreabierta, su mano derecha estaba destrozada, había rastros de sangre seca en sus mejillas, un enorme moretón rodeaba su ojo izquierdo. Stan se alejó unos cuantos pasos y vomitó después, yo no me esforcé en consolarle, mis ojos estaban fijos en el cadáver.

-Ay Clyde- susurré, mi mano derecha cerró sus ojos en señal de respeto.

-¿¡ES ESTO LO QUE QUERIAS ENSEÑARNOS HIJO DE PUTA!- gritó Stan hacia la nada -¿¡LO DEMENTE QUE ESTÁS! ¡SAL DE TU MALDITO ESCONDITE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! ¡NO SEAS UN JODIDO MARICA! ¡VEN Y ENFRENTANOS! ¡¿O TE DA MIEDO IR DOS CONTRA UNO? ¡¿QUERIAS VENGANZA! ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ! ¡VEN Y PELEA! ¡VEN A QUE TE MANDEMOS DE REGRESO AL JODIDO INFIERNO!-

-¡Basta!- Le pedí, levantándome, tomando su brazo con mis manos, evitando que se lastimase a él mismo con su bat, intentando sacarle de su estupor -¿Qué no te das cuenta? No está aquí-

-¡Mira lo que hizo!- me dijo, sus ojos azules brillaban con miedo, enojo, ira, rencor -¡Ese enfermo! Agh, ¡Maldita Sea! ¿¡Por qué estamos aquí? ¿En medio de la nada? ¿Qué planea?-

-Tienes que tranquilizarte Stan, eso es lo que quiere; quiere que nos volvamos locos. Tenemos que irnos-

-No podemos dejar a Clyde aquí- dijo, espantado ante la idea.

-No lo haremos, llamaremos al 911, pero tendremos que huir después-

-¿Podemos quedarnos a esperar en el auto?- suspiré, asintiendo con la cabeza, dedicándole una mirada al cuerpo de Donovan.

Cruzar por el bosque esta vez no fue tan tenebroso, estábamos a salvo de cierta manera, ya no había nada que temer; la caminata solo fue avanzar una vez mas entre los inmensos troncos hasta que la luz volviese a recibirnos. Caminamos una vez mas entre la nieve hasta el auto, no fue hasta que estuve seguro y caliente dentro del vehículo del señor Marsh que me atreví a llamar al 911.

-911, ¿Cuál es su emergencia?-

-Hay un cadáver en los alrededores de Stark's Pond, envié a alguien a recogerlo por favor-

-¿De que habla? ¿Cómo sabe…- colgué antes de que pudiese hacerme otra pregunta, rogando que me creyera y que en efecto enviase una ambulancia, miré el reloj de mi celular: eran las 5:30 de la tarde, habíamos perdido dos horas y media en ese jodido juego. Stan abrió la guantera del auto, dentro había una botella casi vacía de Jack Daniel´s.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?- pregunté.

-Papá siempre tiene alcohol a la mano, dice que uno no sabe cuando lo puede necesitar; supongo que tiene razón, los dos necesitamos un trago con urgencia- dicho esto destapo la botella y la levanto en el aire como en un brindis –por Clyde- dijo, bebiendo por varios segundos el líquido café; luego procedió a darme la botella, brinde por el fallecido castaño y me terminé el whiskey, el ardor en mi garganta me hizo sentir un poco mas vivo, un poco menos preocupado.

-Me siento mal por Bebe- admití, colocando la botella vacía a mi lado –esta noticia la va a destrozar-

-¿sabias que ella y Clyde fueron admitidos en la misma universidad? Se iban a ir juntos de este pueblo, incluso creo que se hubieran casado en unos años; ahora eso no va a pasar… Es algo injusto si lo piensas- razonó Marsh.

-¿De verdad existe algo como la justicia?- pregunté, mas como para mí que para Stan; luego su celular sonó, sobresaltándonos a ambos.

-Contesta- le pedí, él, con renuencia, lo hizo.

-¿Hola?- pregunté, no pude distinguir lo que la persona al otro lado de la línea decía, tampoco distinguí su voz, pero sea lo que fuese que haya dicho, hizo que el rostro de Stanley perdiese expresión, como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua fría.

-¿Qué quieres decir, maldito loco?- preguntó, después de decir esas palabras supe de inmediato que era; en esos momentos desee tener mas alcohol a mi lado. La voz siguió hablando por unos minutos.

-¡Espera! No entien…- demasiado tarde, incluso yo pude escuchar como se cortaba la línea -¿Qué carajos?- musitó el azabache.

-¿qué paso?- pregunté.

-Dijo que esto solo fue el calentamiento, que el verdadero reto acababa de comenzar, incluso me dio una pista, o eso creo- Suspiré, cerrando los ojos mientras mis manos se concentraban en sobar mis sienes, intentado alejarme de la tensión.

-¿Cuál es?-

-Dijo que es el número del que marcó, incluso mencionó que tú sabrías bien de que trataba; es: 119 819 992- me quedé helado en cuanto dijo aquel número, de manera violenta le quite el teléfono, pensando que era solo una broma de mal gusto, mas para mi desencanto, Stan decía la verdad. Recuerdo que empecé a temblar mientras que todo en mi vista empezaba a tornarse rojo, podía saborear la bilis en mi boca mientras mi mano derecha se cerraba en un puño…

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!- grité, pateando el tablero del auto una, dos, tres, cuatro veces; gritando incoherencias mientras una ira desconocida desbordaba en mi sistema.

-¡KENNY, CARAJO! ¿QUE OCURRE?- preguntó mi acompañante, yo le aventé su celular mientras lagrimas de impotencia salían de mis ojos, mojando mi rostro.

-Ese- dije entre dientes –no es un número de teléfono cualquiera, es el número de teléfono de la casa de mi Butters- los ojos azules de Stan se abrieron en desmesura.

-Era una trampa, el cabrón está atacando por los flancos-

-Tenemos que regresar, tenemos que salvar a Leopold-

-Kenny, debemos que esperar a que alguien venga a recoger el cuerpo de Clyde. No es jus…-

-¿Tú crees que en estos momentos me importa? El tipo que juró vengarse de mí hablo desde la casa de mi novio, y solo Dios sabe que le estará haciendo; no me pienso quedar aquí sabiendo que ese cabrón lo tiene como rehén-

-Al menos unos minutos mas…-

-¡NO!- grité -¡Conduce o yo mismo te quitaré el volante!- Stanley, me miró por varios seguros, inseguro de cómo actuar; al final, no sé que expresión habría visto en mi cara pero fue suficiente para convencerlo, movió las llaves para iniciar el motor del vehículo.

-Muy bien, Ken; trata de ser lo más paciente posible ¿ok? Iré lo mas rápido que pueda- El auto empezó a andar entre aquel terreno, alejándonos de Stark's Pond, del cuerpo abandonado de Clyde Donovan, de aquel temible bosque; pero acercándonos mas hacia el final, hacia el inminente enfrentamiento con Craig Tucker…

… Uno que no íbamos a ganar.

-o-o-o-o-

* * *

><p><em>Estoy considerando seriamente renombrar esta historia con el título de milagro, porque en serio es un milagro que se pueda terminar; despues de que me robasen la memoria, que fuesen los cumpleaños de mi papá, mi hermano, mi abuela y mio (mi familia es lela y casi todos nacimos en noviembre) y que iniciase la semana de examenes (la cual aun no termina) apenas y he tenido tiempo para reescribir los capitulos, y creanme les ofresco una disculpa por la demora, sé que prometí subir capitulo lo mas pronto posible y vaya, tambien les pediré disculpa por tan baja calidad en los siguientes capitulos, hubo momentos en los que sentí estaba escribiendo una historia diferente a la original. <em>

_En estos momentos estoy desarrollando el ultimo capitulo y el epilogo, pero estos ya no demoraran tanto asi que las actualizaciones desde el proximo capitulo deberian ser mas constantes. Sobre el siguiente capitulo, bueno, ya saben que Craig tiene a Butters, pero estoy segura no se esperan lo que sigue, será el capitulo mas largo de éste fic :) pero la actualización será probablemente hasta el sábado, primero terminare mis exámenes y el viernes saldré con mi mejor amiga/casi hermana, asi que no tendre tanto tiempo, espero de verdad que el sábado me sea posible subir el capitulo 6_

_Espero me sigan leyendo y que les siga gustando, saben como funciono, un comentario por mas pequeño que sea equivale a que siga con el fic._

_Una vez mas les agradezco los buenos reviews del capitulo pasado :D_

_Nos leemos pronto_

_xoxo_

_ary_


	6. Entrada 6, la pieza faltante

**Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de South Park, pertenece a Trey Parker, Matt Stone, y Comedy Central **

**Warning: Character death**

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-<p>

El viaje de regreso fue mucho peor que el de ida, mis músculos estaban tensos, mis manos estaban cerradas en puños, mi paciencia había llegado a su límite y lo único que quería era que Stan pisase el maldito acelerador.

-Lo lamento Kenny- intentó disculparse Marsh –No puedo ir mas rápido, la carretera está muy resbalosa y está nevado otra vez-

Yo ignoré sus razones (aunque en esos momentos los consideré excusas), mi mente rondaba la situación de manera constante: mi Butters estaba en peligro, a merced de ese enfermo, ¿Qué podría estar haciéndole a mi ángel ese monstruo? Cada posibilidad me llenaba de rabia, alimentando mi ira.

-Lo voy a matar- dije entre dientes, a mi lado la botella vacía de Jack Daniel's me pareció un arma perfecta; iba a rompérsela en la cabeza a Craig Tucker, lo dejaría en medio de la nada sangrando, me llevaría a Butters a un lugar seguro, alejándonos para dejar a ese prófugo morir.

-Debes calmarte, Ken- me pidió Stanley.

Yo no respondí, en mi garganta lo único que se producían eran sonido guturales que no llegarían nunca a ser palabras, solo gruñidos de enojo y desesperación. El reloj avanzaba de forma normal, sin piedad alguna de mi situación: 5:45 pm, 5:50 pm, 6:00 pm; 6:15 pm, estábamos a medio camino y ya habíamos perdido una hora, la nevada era cada vez mas fuerte, Stan tuvo que utilizar los limpia parabrisas para distinguir el camino… Todo parecía estar en mi contra en esos instantes.

No fue hasta las 6:50 de la tarde que al fin pude ver el cartel que nos daba la bienvenida a South Park, por un breve instante respiré, sabiendo que estábamos al fin en el pueblo, más cerca de salvar a mi Butters.

-Llegamos Ken- intentó animarme Stan, en ese era él quien debía tener un poco de cordura por los dos para poder vencer a Tucker –Estaremos pronto en la casa de Leopold-

Las luces de la calle principal del pueblo me parecieron extrañas, lograron que cerrara los ojos por momentos; me sentía como un forastero en mi propio hogar, en cuestión de unas horas toda la dinámica de mi vida había dado un giro de 360 grados y continuaba girando, pero nunca a mi favor.

Minutos después ya estábamos en casa de Leopold, yo solo pude agradecer vivir en un pueblo tan minúsculo como lo es South Park. Tomé la botella con mis manos, listo para atacar a cualquiera que se interpusiese en mi camino. Bajé del auto sin cautela alguna y entré corriendo a la casa cuya puerta estaba abierta: la sala estaba hecha un desastre, la mesa de vidrio estaba rota, en las paredes distinguí las marcas de uñas de alguien que intentaba aferrarse a lo primero que encontrase, había almohadas esparcidas a lo largo de la escalera; subí a la habitación de Butters, ésta también tenia signos de violencia, siendo la mas fuerte el vidrio de su ventana rotó.

-Con que así entraste bastardo- musité, escuche pasos cerca de mí, levante el brazo, dispuesto a atacar.

-Kenny, soy yo- dijo Stan, acercándose con cuidado a mi -¿Está aquí?-

-Lo dudo- dije, entrando al cuarto de mi novio, dirigiéndome a su cama, evitando pisar la ropa y la silla tirada en el suelo; metí la mano en el mueble de la cama, buscando el cuchillo que yo había escondido, mas para mi sorpresa nunca encontré el utensilio, en su lugar había una hoja –Hijo de Puta- musité, mientras desdoblaba con cuidado la hoja que había dejado Craig; el contenido de esta era un mensaje directo:

"Tik Tok, Tik Tok. El reloj avanza y tienen que buscar a dos. Les he dibujado la siguiente pista; Stanley Marsh está apunto de ganar su ronda, en la siguiente parada su premio le aguarda. Apresúrense, estoy que mato por verles de frente."

Abajo del mensaje había una extraña figura conformada por dos triángulos, uno derecho y el otro de cabeza, ambos se unían en medio, logrando la apariencia de una estrella muy geométrica.

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó Stan, yo estiré la mano para que tomase el recado.

-Dibujo una pista, y dijo que estás a punto de ganar tu ronda; eso no suena bien- el azabache tomo aquel pequeño pedazo de hoja mal cortado, sus ojos moviéndose al ritmo de su lectura, concentrándose en cada palabra, en aquel extraño dibujo. Luego soltó el pedazo de papel, sus ojos desorbitados por el miedo.

-Esa no es cualquier estrella- susurró, luego salió corriendo del lugar -¿Qué esperas, Kenneth? Tenemos que irnos- salí del lugar, intentando mantener el paso del azabache sin éxito, yo apenas salía de la casa cuando Stan ya había encendido el motor y tocaba la bocina para apresurarme. Subí al asiento del copiloto y Marsh aceleró, las llantas patinaron de manera incontrolable por segundos.

-¿¡QUE CARAJOS! ¿Intentas matarnos, Stan?- él ignoro mi pregunta, pisando el acelerador aun mas fuerte, dirigiéndose al lado este de la ciudad, sus manos casi fundiéndose con el volante, sus ojos fijos en el camino.

-Lo que Craig dibujó es la estrella de David, es el símbolo del pueblo judío; solamente hay una familia judía en el pueblo- mi mente no tardó en entenderlo, en explicar porque Stanley estaba tan desesperado.

-Butters no fue al único al que Craig le hizo una visita, ¿verdad?-

-Ese imbécil- gruñó Stanley, saltándose otra luz roja de un semáforo.

-Esto no tiene lógica, su ira es contra nosotros, no contra Butters ni contra Kyle-

-¿No te suena familiar el dicho, "ojo por ojo"?- preguntó Stanley, yo no dije nada más mientras aquella frase rondaba mi cabeza como un molesto insecto.

Llegar a casa de Kyle nos tomó diez minutos, pudimos ver luces en el lugar cuando nos estacionamos frente a él; la música rock que el judío solía escuchar nos dio la bienvenida cuando entramos, dejándonos casi sordos; todo parecía normal, el piso de abajo estaba intacto, no había marcas de uñas, no había muebles rotos. El ruido me daba dolor de cabeza.

-¿AHORA A DONDE?- pregunté a gritos, Stanley intentó responder verbalmente, pero su voz se perdió entre la guitarra, entonces señaló las escaleras y lo comprendí; ambos subimos rápidamente, no había manera que escuchásemos si alguien se nos acercaba, así como ni una persona no nos podría escuchar entre el ruido.

Stan caminaba con seguridad en el pasillo, como si conociese la casa bien (que lo hacía), luego abrió la puerta a la izquierda y se quedó parado en el umbral, pronto me le uní y entendí porque no había entrado al lugar: el vidrio de la ventana también estaba roto, en la cama se podían ver rastros de sangre, había pedazos de un espejo regados en el piso. En el escritorio estaba el computador de Kyle, las bocinas estaban conectados al mismo, vibrando por el volumen, amenazando con explotar; me apresuré a desconectarlas del computador, cuando lo hice vi la pantalla, había un documento abierto y la palabra "Sótano" se repetía en una plana.

-Están en el sótano- le avise a Stanley –Vamos-

Bajar las escaleras fue un poco mas complicado esta vez, el silencio fue delatador, seguramente Craig sabía que ya estábamos ahí, el repentino silcencio fue su alarma. Stanley nos guió a la cocina, estaba semi iluminada por una luz proveniente de otro lado: en una de las paredes había una puerta abierta que guiaba a unas escaleras, de ahí provenía la iluminación.

-Esa es la puerta que dirige al sótano- me anunció Stan.

-Parece que nos está esperando- dije, la mano donde tenía la botella empezó a temblar; ese no era momento para flaquear, sin embargo estaba tan asustado que considere salir corriendo del lugar. Miré a mi acompañante otra vez, él asintió como si pudiese leer mi mente: Teníamos que entrar, y eso hicimos, bajamos aquellas escaleras como si nos dirigieran al infierno y no a una base subterránea.

Lo único que encontramos cuando llegamos a la planta baja fueron cajas agrupadas contra la pared y contra ellas mismas, ni una señal de Craig Tucker, ni una pista del paradero de Kyle o Butters, era solo otra habitación de la casa… luego la puerta se cerró de un golpe y se apagaron las luces; creo que mi corazón dejo de latir por unos instantes para después hacerlo con mas fuerza.

-¿Kenny?- escuché susurrar a Marsh a mi lado, su voz temblaba un poco.

-Es extraño estar en la oscuridad ¿cierto?- preguntó una tercera voz – cuando los humanos quedan ciegos, empiezan a actuar por miedo mas que por raciocinio, atacan porque según ellos, están siendo amenazados, se sienten así de importantes… me pregunto que pasaría si los dejase aquí a oscuras, créanme, me encanta la posibilidad de poder ver como se matan entre si por puro pánico, pero no estamos jugando a eso ahora- cuando la voz terminó con su monólogo, las luces volvieron, logrando que entrecerrase los ojos ante la repentina luminosidad del lugar -Vamos, volteen, quiero verlos… quiero que nos vean-

Hice con mucha lentitud lo que se me ordenó, demasiado aterrado por aquella voz, por esa simple presencia que hacia solo unos días era casi inexistente: Craig Tucker estaba en la cima de la escalera, era demasiado alto, mas que Stan y yo (lo cual era impresionante), su cabello negro era mas largo de la ultima vez que lo vi y lucia sucio, sus pantalones y camisa eran de un feo color caqui, probablemente era el uniforme de la correccional, no pude ver sus ojos grises de lejos pero estaba seguro que no brillaban, que no tenían vida.

Uno de sus marcados brazos retenía a Kyle Broflovski, tenia pegada cinta adhesiva en el lugar donde debía estar su boca, sus manos estaban atadas en su espalda, tenía sangre en su playera verde, su mejilla izquierda lucía demasiado roja, tenía una herida sangrante en el costado derecho de su rostro; la mano de izquierda de Craig le amenazaba, mientras sostenía el cuchillo de cocina que escondí en casa de Butters contra su cuello.

-Bienvenidos- dijo –no saben cuanto he esperado este momento; debo admitir que estoy impresionado, ambos se convirtieron en un par de apuestos hijos de puta…-

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Butters?- pregunté de inmediato.

-Kenneth, no es de buena educación interrumpir cuando alguien habla- observó, mientras acercaba más hacia su cuerpo a Kyle.

-¡Déjalo ir, maldito enfermo!- le ordenó Stan, sosteniendo mas fuerte el bat de baseball, avanzando hacia las escaleras; el cuchillo se acerco mas a la piel del judío ante el movimiento.

-Un paso mas Stanley y se lo clavó- dijo Craig con una sonrisa macabra, Marsh maldijo por lo bajo, quedándose quieto –Bien, creo que ya estamos todos mas tranquilos; eso es bueno, necesitamos silencio en estos instantes, el pequeño Kyle nos va a contar una historia. Siéntense- nos ordenó, ninguno de los dos estaba cómodo con la idea de bajar tanto nuestras defensas; Tucker se dio cuenta de ello y decidió actuar, con el cuchillo, hizo una notoria incisión en la mandíbula de Broflovski, los gritos de dolor del pelirrojo se ahogaron en su propia garganta; aquella herida fue suficiente coerción como para lograr que Stanley y yo siguiésemos sus indicaciones, sentándonos en el lugar donde estábamos de pie. Craig guardó el cuchillo en su pantalón, y de un movimiento rápido, le quitó la cinta a Kyle.

-agh- fue lo primero que salió de los labios del judío, como aliviado de poder usar su voz.

-Verán, a la tierna edad de 12 años, Ky no estaba haciendo bromas estúpidas ni iniciando incendios; no, Kyle era mejor que eso, él intentaba salvar vidas, hacía lo correcto; ahora él nos va a contar una historia que nos incumbe a los tres, la historia de cómo hace cinco años intentó salvar a mi Tweek y fracasó. Vamos, Ky, inicia tu relato, todos queremos saber- dijo, su voz sonaba casi normal, casi humana, y por alguna razón eso era mil veces mas aterrador; Kyle se quedó callado, sus ojos estaban fijos en Stan; Craig sacó el cuchillo y le volvió a amenazar –por las buenas o por las malas, tú eliges Broflovski-

-¡NO! Por favor, hablaré… solo guarda el cuchillo- le rogó, Tucker alejó el cuchillo de su cuello pero nunca lo guardó, su brazo colgado a su costado -¿Qué quieres saber?- preguntó el judío.

-Todo, que no falte ni un detalle- el aludido suspiró, sus ojos verdes se cerraron como si así pudiese concentrarse mejor.

-Aquel día yo tenía clase en el laboratorio de química que esta en el siguiente pasillo de donde se originó el incendio, recuerdo que algo empezó a oler bastante mal, pero pensamos que era simplemente el experimento que hacíamos ese día; no fue hasta varios minutos después que sonó la alarma, todo se convirtió en un pandemónium, la gente gritaba, corría, se aglomeraron en la puerta como animales, algunos intentaron abrir la ventana que da con el patio de la escuela aunque ésta no abre; yo no sabía que hacer, todas las salidas estaban bloqueadas, terminé siendo de los últimos de salir del salón- suspiró, sus ojos se entrecerraban aun mas, como si buscase las palabras correctas.

-No te detengas- le ordenó Craig; yo apenas y lo escuché, mis sentidos estaban demasiado concentrados en Kyle.

-El pasillo estaba tan, tan oscuro, no podía ver bien donde estaba, chocaba con la gente; se me ocurrió guiarme con los casilleros, y funcionó por un rato hasta que me acerqué al corazón del fuego, alejé mi mano en cuanto sentí el calor provenir del locker… no tuve que caminar mucho para llegar donde todo había iniciado, las llamas se alzaban casi hasta el techo, sin embargo había espacio como para que la gente pudiese caminar entre el fuego y huir; yo empecé a correr en aquella "vía de escape" hasta que escuché unos ruidos, conforme avanzaba, se hacían mas claros. Venían de una puerta, por alguna razón había una mesa contra ésta, bloqueándola; los gritos se hacían cada vez más tenues, era obvio que alguien estaba adentro y necesitaba ayuda. Cubrí mis manos con las mangas de mi suéter y moví la mesa, cuando logré moverla lo suficiente, abrí la perilla de la puerta, esa no fue una brillante idea, me quemé la mano; cuando la puerta estuvo abierta vi a Tweek sentado en el piso, recargado contra la pared, parecía que estuvo llorando, sus manos estaban aun mas quemadas que la mía, como si hubiese golpeado la puerta y solo se hubiese herido en el proceso. Cuando me vio, se abalanzó sobre mí, me abrazó mientras tosía con fuerza, dijo entre sollozos que estaba asustando, que no estaba listo para morir; yo tomé su brazo y lo colgué alrededor de mi cuello, llevándonos a ambos hacia la salida-

Kyle se quedó callado, abrió sus ojos verdes, varias lágrimas empezaron a salir; abrió la boca y luego la cerró, como si hubiese perdido el habla.

-Caminamos… y… yo… él…- la voz de Broflovski empezó a quebrarse, su pecho se levantaba y contraía de manera maniaca, intentado controlar su respiración.

-¡Basta!- pidió Stanley –Ya déjalo en paz, Tucker, él no tiene nada que…-

-¡Cállate!-dijo Craig, levantando el tono de su voz por varias octavas - tú vas a terminar de escuchar esta historia, y tú- dijo, mostrándole el cuchillo al pelirrojo –tienes que terminar, así que deja de llorar, maldita sea, y sigue con tu relato- Kyle asintió, suspirando mientras intentaba relajarse, mientras intentaba hablar con la mayor serenidad que podía.

-Caminamos… por no sé cuanto tiempo, todo estaba oscuro de nuevo, el aire pesaba mas de lo normal, era casi solido, lastimaba mi nariz, mi garganta, mis ojos; pero Tweek estaba peor que yo, su respiración era muy grave, muy tortuosa, hubo un momento que dejo de caminar y yo tuve que arrastrarle, y él mencionaba tu nombre, Craig, una y otra vez, como un mantra; al final creo que se rindió, o simplemente aceptó el hecho de que no iba a salir de ahí con vida, recuerdo lo ultimo que dijo claramente: "dile a Craig que lo lamento, que lamento no cumplir mi promesa", no habló después de eso, yo solo le respondí que no fuese negativo y se concentrase en salir de ahí… me tomó muchos minutos llegar a la salida de la escuela, y cuando lo hice, pensé por un momento que lo habíamos logrado, que ambos estábamos bien, eso fue hasta que vi a Tweak con los ojos cerrados, completamente inerte; recuerdo que lo sacudí, que lo llamé por su nombre, y no tuve respuesta alguna… él estaba muerto, y yo me rehusaba a creerlo, me rehusaba a creer que mi esfuerzo fue en vano; yo quería salvarlo y no pude… Hasta la fecha tengo pesadillas al respecto, y ese día se repite como un círculo vicioso del que no puedo salir, siempre despierto cuando me doy cuenta que Tweek murió…-

Yo me quedé quieto en el lugar donde estaba mientras mi mente invocaba la memoria de hacia cinco años, cuado Kyle estaba parado en la entrada con el brazo de un rubio sin vida, sacudiéndole para que este regresara a la tierra, sacudiéndole aunque supiera que no iba a responder. Craig en cambio se mordió levemente el labio, una lágrima escapó de sus ojos, recorriendo sus mejillas. Pude entender porque quería que Ky nos contara ese recuerdo: era la pieza faltante de su rompecabezas, la de los últimos minutos con vida de Tweek, unos instantes que al rubio debieron parecerle años, que debieron parecerle un infierno.

Cuando al fin pudo contener su tristeza, posó sus ojos en mi; yo nunca me había sentido ni tan expuesto ni tan aterrado como hasta ese día; se podía sentir su enojo en el aire, su furia, su renovado deseo de hacernos pagar por lo que hicimos.

-Dime, Kyle, ¿tú sabes quién inició ese incendio?- el pelirrojo se quedó callado, como si la pregunta fuese ilógica-yo sé que crees que fui yo, al igual que todos en este maldito pueblo; pero también sé que tú eres listo, ¿no crees que es verdaderamente estúpido iniciar el fuego cuando mi mejor amigo estaba encerrado, sin posibilidad de escapar?-

-Admito que nunca he estado seguro quien fue, que había cosas que no encajaban; pero tú siempre fuiste extraño, iniciar un incendio era algo que parecía podrías hacer- Craig soltó una carcajada que hizo que me temblara el cuerpo.

-Muy honesto… Pero no fui yo, ese día yo estaba en el gimnasio de la escuela, hasta el otro lado del edificio, muy lejos de donde todo este infierno inició; aunque, yo conozco a cuatro individuos que si estuvieron por ahí aquel viernes…-

-Kyle, no lo escuches- habló Marsh, detectando el peligro que a él se le avecinaba, sabiendo que si Kyle se enteraba de la verdad, le seria muy difícil perdonarle.

-¿Qué había dicho sobre interrumpir, Marsh? Además, creo que Broflovski tiene derecho a saber la verdad-

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó el pelirrojo, su curiosidad haciéndose obvia.

-No digas mas, Tucker- Stanley se levantó de su lugar, listo para avanzar hacia su objetivo.

-Hablo de los verdaderos culpables de que la escuela se haya quemado, que tu hayas tenido pasar por esa odisea, que mi Tweekers este muerto; fue un grupo de "amigos" que decidieron jugar una broma, pensaron que sería divertido… como te darás cuenta, todo salió mal, y ellos en lugar de aceptar las consecuencias se quedaron callados, dejando que me llevaran a mi a la correccional. Esos chicos eran Eric Cartman, Clyde Donovan…-

-¡CALLATE! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡BASTA!- gritó Stan, más cerca de las escaleras, corrí a alcanzarlo, le detuve del brazo para que no hiciese algo estúpido.

-…Kenny McCormick… -

-¡KYLE! ¡NO!-

-…Y Stanley Marsh- Kyle abrió los ojos en desmesura.

-Estás mintiendo- dijo, intentando convencerse.

-Si no me crees, Broflovski, pregúntales; aunque no te sorprendas si te mienten descaradamente-

El pelirrojo volteó a vernos, sus orbes verdes fijas en el azabache a mi lado.

-¿Stan? Él miente… ¿verdad? Tú no harías eso, tú eres bueno, y agradable… no eres capaz de algo así, ¿cierto?- Stanley se quedó callado, varias lágrimas de vergüenza recorrían sus mejillas, sus ojos nunca miraron a Kyle.

-Kyle, era una broma, y luego Cartman… él fue y yo… lamento haberlo dejado… nunca fue nuestra intención que Tweek muriera-

-Cartman se salió de control- intervine –el inició todo esto, lo único que nosotros hicimos mal fue seguirle la corriente y quedarnos callados. Lo lamentamos, sabemos que hicimos mal...-

-¿Mal?- preguntó Broflovski, su voz seguía siendo tenue, pero tenía un dejo de ironía -encerraron a alguien e iniciaron un incendio en un edificio lleno, sabiendo que esa persona no podría salir. ¿No se pusieron a pensar un momento que era una terrible idea? ¿No les carcomía la conciencia la muerte de Tweek? ¿O el hecho de que se acobardaron y culparon a alguien mas?... ¡¿Qué clase de monstruos son ustedes? Lo que ustedes hicieron fue homicidio, y eso es mucho peor que "mal", Kenneth- el volumen de su voz había aumentado mientras hablaba.

Él tenia razón, yo lo sabía, no había nada que Stan y yo pudiésemos decir que no nos hiciese ver como inocentes ante los ojos de Kyle; nada justificaba lo que hicimos, la verdad salió a la luz. Stanley tampoco habló, ya no se esforzó en defenderse.

Perdió.

-Supongo que es hora de seguir adelante con este juego- anunció Tucker -y yo cumplo mis promesas, así que te doy la siguiente pista McCormick: Butters está encerrado en el mismo lugar donde inicio todo esta mierda; pero no empieces a correr aún, no quieres perderte la premiación de Stanley, estoy seguro que su premio los va a sorprender…-

Volvió a colocar el cuchillo contra el cuello de Kyle, su mirada fría era aterradora; sea lo que sea que fuese hacer, estaba seguro de algo: yo no quería verlo, pero no tenía alternativa, él haría que viese, de una manera u otra.

-Tucker… ¿qué estas haciendo?- pregunté, mi mano seguía aferrada al brazo de Stan.

-Justicia; en este juego para ganar tienen que perder. Por culpa de Stan, yo perdí a mi Tweek, así que yo le quitó a su Kyle-

-Eres… eres un demente- musitó Kyle, mientras intentaba liberarse del amarre en sus manos, del firme brazo de Craig.

-¡SUELTAME!- Me gritó Stan, mientras intentaba impulsarse al frente; mi mano lo soltó de inmediato; algo dentro de mí me urgía a cerrar los ojos, y sin embargo no podía.

-No es nada contra ti, Broflovski, tú en realidad eres el mejor de los cuatro que estamos en ésta habitación; sin embargo, en este caso, tú solo eres solo "daño colateral"-

-¡NO!- gritó el pelirrojo una última vez. Mis ojos registraron un veloz movimiento, tan sutil que si hubiese pestañeado, me lo hubiese perdido: el cuchillo atravesó la yugular de Kyle como si fuese mantequilla, lo hizo de manera rápida, repentina; pude ver un chorro de sangre salir disparado de aquella herida, luego Tucker aventó al judío por las escaleras, dejando un rastro rojo mientras rodaba por los escalones, llegando hasta el piso, a solo centímetros de mí…

Luego miré a Craig, su brazo izquierdo manchado de rojo, el cuchillo tirado a su lado, él solo abrió la puerta y salió tranquilo del lugar, en completo silencio, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

Stanley profirió un chillido agudo, tortuoso, luego calló de rodillas al piso, tirándome en el proceso; lenta e inconscientemente me acosté en posición fetal, mi cara pegada contra el frío suelo, mi mente induciéndome en un sopor desconocido. Yo me dejé ir, intentado alejar la memoria de un cuerpo rodando por las escaleras, un cadáver tirado en la nieve y un ángel rubio desaparecido.

-o-o-o-o-

* * *

><p>O.O Maté a Kyle... Hija de Puta! Ok, asesiné a dos de mis personajes favoritos y dejé paralítico al tercero... que bueno que los amé (minuto de silencio por Tweek y Kyle)<p>

¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Me volví a propasar? La mayoría de ustedes veía esto venir, (que listos son) ahora solo falta aclarar ¿que pasa con Butters? Estamos en la recta final de esta historia *HALLELUJAH* le quedan dos capítulos y el epilogo (donde habrá una pareja sorpresa ;D)

Gracias por comentar y sigan dejando comentarios, con una carita feliz basta :3 (agradecimiento a los que han dejado alerts, casi nunca les agradezco, preferiria que comentaran si no lo han hecho pero un alert también me hace feliz)

Nos leemos pronto

xoxo

ary

PD. ¡FELIZ PUENTE DE REVOLUCION MEXICANA! Debería ir a casa de los Serdán para conmemorar, pero yo solo voy a esa calle por los dulces típicos LOL *y ese fue el comentario pipope del día* :)


	7. Entrada 7, rescate y emboscada

**Disclaimer: south park es propiedad de sus creadores Matt Stone y Trey Parker, y de la empresa Comedy Central**

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-<p>

Me quedé en blanco por algunos minutos, sin pensar en absolutamente nada, sin nada que decir, era solamente yo, los latidos de mi corazón y mi respiración, recordándome que aun seguía vivo. Parte de mí hubiera querido quedarse en tal estupor, era cómodo, sencillo; era como la muerte… como dije, yo seguía vivo, y pronto mi cerebro me obligó a enfrentarme a la realidad de la que había intentado protegerme al principio: hacia solo minutos vi a Craig Tucker asesinar a KyleBroflovski; aquella simple verdad, aquel simple recuerdo, era suficiente como para hacerme sentir nauseas.

Me levanté con cuidado, ignorando el mareo y el martilleo en mi cabeza,Stan ya estaba al lado del cuerpo de Kyle, sus manos acariciaban las mejillas del fallecido judío.

-¿Stanley?- pregunté en un susurro, él no me escucho, estaba demasiado ocupado dedicándole unas ultimas palabras al pelirrojo, incluso cuando éste ya no le pudiese escuchar.

-…te amo, y lo lamento tanto Ky, esto es mi culpa, no debía terminar así, se suponía que estuviésemos juntos, que nos fuésemos de aquí y fuésemos felices para siempre; te amo tanto Kyle, tanto que hasta duele…- lo único que pude hacer fue poner mi mano en la espalda del azabache para darle mi apoyo. -¿Por qué?- fue lo único que preguntó, sus ojos aun fijos en lo que alguna vez fue Kyle –él no hizo nada malo, él nunca se involucró en esto, y sin embargo lo mató… ¿Qué hizo él mal?-

-Nada, es una victima de esta situación… Realmente lo siento Stan-

-Lamentarse no lo traerá de vuelta- sollozó –Yo merecía ser castigado, él no- después de decir esto dejó el cuerpo en el suelo, eso me permitió ver la profunda herida en el cuello del chico, el feo color verde que remplazo a las brillantes orbes esmeralda; Stanley se volteó a verme por primera vez, desafortunadamente, sus ojos no eran tan diferentes a los de Kyle, las lágrimas y el duelo oscurecían sus ojos azules a un tono opaco.

-Llévate el auto- me dijo, dándome las llaves, su rostro mostraba un último dejo de determinación –no dejes que Tucker lastimé a otro inocente, no dejes que también mata a Butters. Vete, yo me encargo de las cosas por aquí, quiero estar un ultimo rato a solas con Ky… ¡VE!- antes de irme no lo pude evitar, abracé a Stan por ultima vez, ambos intentando infundirnos animo, intentando aliviar la pena, luego subí la escaleras del sótano, me fui de aquella casa y no mire atrás; una parte de mí sabia que esa pudo ser la ultima vez que vería a Stanley Marsh, pero esa era la menor de mis preocupaciones cuando pensaba en mi novio y en lo que Tucker era capaz de hacer…

La última pista había sido increíblemente clara, precisa: donde todo ésta mierda comenzó; y todo inició en un cuarto de limpieza de la escuela. No sabía a ciencia cierta que planeaba Craig, pero sabía que involucraba la misma habitación donde Tweek pasó sus últimos minutos en vida y que el ahora quería quitarme a mi Leopold, así como le arrebató la vida a Kyle… eso era suficiente como para que mi sistema nervioso trabajara de más, enviando adrenalina a cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

Intenté acelerar pero la nieve en mi camino volvía la tarea de ir en dirección recta en el camino una odisea, iba a una velocidad que en esos momentos me parecía lenta mientras que el cielo oscurecía y lanzaba más copos de nieve al piso. Estaba a dos calles de la escuela cuando las cosas volvieron a cambiar: pude ver como de algunas ventanas salía humo, y una luz demasiado potente como para ser la de focos, brillaba en otra parte de la escuela.

Fue como un dejávù, una memoria sacada de mi cerebro para ser transportada a la realidad una vez mas; South Park High School volvía a arder, pero esta vez, Craig Tucker si había iniciado el incendio… Craig Tucker quería que yo perdiese a mi ángel de la misma manera que él perdió a su único amigo, envenenado por el humo toxico despedido por el plástico quemado.

Estacioné la camioneta de los Marsh lo mas cerca de la puerta principal como me fue posible, en esos momentos no me importaba si era una emboscada, o si Craig me esperaba, listo para detener mi intento de rescate, la idea ni siquiera cruzó por mi mente; solo sé que baje del auto desarmado, sin un ápice de cuidado, olvidando por completo que había alguien cerca que quería que yo fracasase y Butters muriese… Lo recordé cuando antes de alcanzar la puerta, algo me tomo por mi chaqueta y me empujó varios pasos atrás, tirándome al piso.

-No tan rápido Romeo, ¿A dónde crees que vas? No quieres perderte el espectáculo- Craig se colocó frente a la puerta, en sus manos ya no había un cuchillo de cocina, sino un arma de fuego, apuntándola directo hacia mí; yo conocía esa pistola, Kyle una vez nos la enseñó, y nos habló de como su papá la compró por seguridad, escondiéndola en la cocina. Me levanté, analizando todas mis posibilidades; en mi mente no había duda que Tucker dispararía en el momento que él considerase oportuno, yo tenía que ser más rápido. -¿Qué se siente, Kenny? ¿Qué se siente saber que la persona que mas amas en el mundo está atrapada en un infierno? ¿Qué tal se siente no saber si esa persona esta bien? ¿Qué tal te parece esa sensación de incertidumbre de no saber que lo va a matar primero? ¿El humo o el fuego? ¿Cuál crees tú que sea peor?-

No respondí, en lugar de eso me aventé sobre él, tirándolo al piso, dándome la oportunidad de pegarle un puñetazo en su rostro; luego me impulsé hacia la entrada, ingresando al edificio en llamas, escuché el sonido de un disparo tras de mí y el choque de la bala contra la puerta, al parecer Craig no tenia buen manejo de la pistola, porque no alcanzó su objetivo; en lugar de ello fui recibido por una densa niebla é a navegar entre los pasillos, hasta encontrar un extintor, rompí el vidrio y lo saque de aquel compartimento. Avancé con cuidado entre las sombras, entre el sofocante aire que lastimaba mi garganta, entre aquella densa pared de humo que dificultaba mi visión. Tenia que salvar a Butters, no iba a perderlo, no así…

-BUTTERS- grité, acercándome mas al pasillo, el calor era cada vez másfuerte, me quité la chaqueta, cubriendo mi nariz y mi boca con esta para no respirar tan directamente aquel veneno; pronto pude ver una luz de aspecto anaranjado, yo corrí hacia ella mientras le quitaba el seguro al extintor.

Había llegado a mi objetivo, lo supe cuando di la vuelta al pasillo y pude ver los casilleros en llamas, como columnas de fuego a mis costados, retándome a entrar; volví a colocarme la chaqueta a pesar de aquel calor, luego inicie el extintor, un gas blanco salía de este, ahogando el fuego mientras yo avanzaba hacia la puerta; cuando al fin estuve frente a esta, le lancé un poco del contenido del extintor para enfriarla, rápidamente gire la perilla y abrí de un jalón: Butters estaba ahí, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, sus manos y pies atados, un pedazo de tela amordazaba su boca.

-Mi amor- suspiré, mientras me hincaba junto a él y desamarraba sus manos -¿estás bien?- cuando sus manos estuvieron libres, fueron de inmediato a la tela en su boca, quitándosela lo mas rápido que podía.

-Kenny- me llamó, su voz sonaba rasposa, rayando en lo débil –Kenny, necesito hacerte una pregunta, y quiero la verdad- mientras él hablaba, yo había terminado de desatar la cuerda entre sus pies, tome el extintor con una mano y pase la otra alrededor de su cintura. Nos levanté y empezamos a caminar.

-Después B, tenemos que salir de aquí-

Volví a iniciar el extintor con una sola mano mientras Leopold y yo iniciábamos nuestra huida; sabia que ir a la puerta principal era mala idea, estaba muy lejos, y Tucker no estaría esperando ahí, decidí ir al laboratorio donde Kyle estuvo la primera vez que se incendio la escuela, sabía que esa ventana nunca abriría, así que tendríamos que romperla. Nos alejamos del fuego y dimos una vuelta a la derecha, para ser recibidos una vez más por la oscuridad.

-Kenny, no me siento bien- dijo mi rubio.

-Aguanta, ya estamos cerca- me preocupé, el relato de Kyle hacia eco en mi cabeza; seguimos avanzando, Butters empezó a toser mientras caminaba, eso no era buena señal, así que lo cargué como si fuese costal y seguí avanzando, demasiado histérico, demasiado ansioso por salir de ahí. Cuando llegue a la última puerta de ese pasillo, tuve que abrirla de una patada, el humo de inmediato empezó a entrar al cuarto, senté a Butters en una de las mesas y le puse mi chaqueta –Hace frío allá afuera, espera aquí- él asintió, sus ojos verde azulados se veían cansados; tomé con mis dos manos el vacío extintor, me acerqué a la ventana y con un movimiento rápido, golpeé el cristal con el extintor, repetí el movimiento tres veces hasta que el vidrió cedió, cayendo en pedacitos a mis pies; escuché los pies de Butters acercarse.

-¿Kenny?- dijo, yo le tomé por la cintura y lo cargué hasta el marco de la ventana, ayudándolo a cruzar; luego salí yo, recargué mis manos con cuidado para no enterrarme algún pedazo de vidrio. Butters se había hincado en la nieve, su respiración se acompasaba mientras el aire puro entraba por su nariz.

-¿te sientes mejor?- le pregunte, hincándome junto a él y abrochado mi chaqueta para que estuviese mas protegido -¿te hizo algo malo? ¿Estas herido?-

-Estoy bien, Ken; solo algo sediento- me dijo, sus ojos verde azulados fijos en mí, expresando su curiosidad, su miedo por la verdad, y su determinación –Kenny, tengo que preguntarte algo…-

-Puede esperar- dije –primero tenemos que irnos, Craig está por aquí y debemos llegar al auto…-

-No, Kenneth, no puedo esperar, tengo que saberlo- supe que era serio cuando uso mi nombre completo –por favor, es solo una pregunta- asentí, accediendo a su petición -¿es cierto lo que dice Craig? ¿Qué tu y tus amigos mataron a Tweek?- Tragué en seco, incómodo con la pregunta –Kenny, dime la verdad, ¿lo hiciste?-

-Anda McCormick- habló una monótona voz a mi espalda, me levanté y giré a ver a Craig, el arma apuntaba de nuevo hacia a mí –dile la verdad, ¿o eres tan cobarde como Marsh?-

-Le diré toda la verdad en cuanto él este seguro, y muy lejos de ti-

-Eso no va a ser posible, ninguno de los dos va a salir de aquí con vida, igual que mi Tweek; ahora la pregunta es… ¿a quien dispararle primero? ¿A ti? ¿O a él? ¿Dejo que le cuentes la verdad? ¿O simplemente lo hago rápido y sin explicaciones como con Broflovski?- la pistola dejo de apuntar a mi pecho, mientras Craig movía el brazo en dirección a Butters –Decisiones, difíciles decisiones; aunque supongo que sería justo no dejar que explicaras nada, justo como lo hice con Stanley… -

Mi siguiente movimiento no fue planeado, simplemente actué por instinto: me aventé sobre Craig, tirándolo a la nieve, él soltó la pistola, lanzándola muy lejos por el movimiento, con fuerza me dio un rodillazo en el estomago, dejándome sin aire unos cuantos segundos, logrando que me quedará recostado a su lado, pero yo no iba a rendirme fácilmente y volví a lanzarme sobre él, mis manos cerrándose contra su cuello, sus mano izquierda me golpeaba mientras yo detenía su respiración, su mano derecha conectó contra mi mejilla, pude saborear la sangre en mi boca mientras Tucker aprovechaba mi debilidad y me empujaba lejos de él.

-¡KENNY!- escuché a Butters gritar, pero mi vista estaba fija en Tucker, quien corría en dirección al arma… No podía dejar que él la alcanzara, no podía dejar que él matase a mi novio; así que una vez mas seguí mi instinto, corriendo lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitían; Craig volteó cuando escuchó los pasos tras de él e intentó acelerar, mas ya le pisaba los talones. Luego ambos nos abalanzamos por el arma, nuestros cuerpos rozándose, chocando contra aquella capa blanca de nieve, mi mano y su mano tomaron la pistola al mismo tiempo.

-¡Suéltala!- Ordenó él, pero yo no lo haría, en lugar de eso coloqué mi otra mano sobre el objeto, dispuesto a pelear por el con uñas y dientes; al parecer él pensó lo mismo, pues la mano que tenía libre se aferró al objetivo. La situación se tornó en un espeluznante juego de estira y afloja, la pistola entre nuestros pechos mientras ambos gritábamos, intentando quitarle el arma al otro.

BOOM

No estoy seguro de que percibí primero, si el olor a pólvora quemada o el estrepitoso sonido de la bala recién disparada, solo sé que me quedé hecho piedra, frente a mi los ojos grises de Craig estaban abiertos como platos, pude verme reflejados en ellos, mi expresión era la misma que la suya. Lentamente baje mi mirada hacia mis manos, estaban manchadas con unos cuantos salpicones de sangre, aun sosteniendo la pistola…

-o-o-o-o-

* * *

><p><em>You're being trolled! <em>

_Hoy no tengo mucho que decir mas que: gracias por comentar, gracias por sus opiniones tan mixtas sobre la muerte de Kyle (las adore) dejen reviews, y... ¿Quién jaló el gatillo? ¿Quién saldrá herido?_

_xoxo_

_ary_


	8. Entrada 8, despedidas

**Disclaimer: South Park is property of Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central**

_Ranting al inicio: este es el capitulo final y es bastante emocional y no tan bueno (me disculpo, porque de hecho es muy mediocre, el primer "run" era muy superior, mas largo, lamentablemente no lo recordaba bien, así que tuve que escribir lo que medio recordaba de ese capitulo, TE ODIO LADRON DE USB). Aun falta el epilogo donde hay una sorpresa :) supongo que no quieren leer demasiado sobre esto, vamos directo con el balazo:_

_Sugerencia musical (aka, you're being incepted): Time - Hans Zimmer _

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-<p>

…mi dedo aún apretando el gatillo. Luego Craig empezó a toser, me asusté cuando noté que en lugar de saliva, escupía algo rojizo; sus manos se movían lentamente hasta llegar a su herida, mis ojos se fijaron en aquel pequeño agujero de donde salía la sangre con fluidez, manchando aquel traje barato de cárcel de rojo.

-¿Tucker?- pregunté en un susurró, reclinándome a su lado, incrédulo ante lo que mis ojos veían mientras dejaba el arma en el piso: yo había disparado, mas no recuerdo haber jalado el gatillo, tal vez era la adrenalina en mi cuerpo, por momentos creía no tener control sobre mí -Llamaré a una ambulancia- fue lo primero que dije, su mano derecha me detuvo de inmediato, agarrando mi brazo lo mas fuerte que podía.

-No, esto es solo un inesperado cambio de planes. Ahora escúchame bien, Kenneth, porque lo que estoy a punto de decirte no lo voy a repetir, y ni te atrevas a interrumpirme; ésta es información que no le he dicho a nadie nunca, y no me pienso ir al infierno sin antes contarte mis motivos… sin al menos haber defendido mis actos- siguió tosiendo, sus labios palidecían, me sentí culpable.

-Necesitas atención médica- musité, intentado hacerle entrar a razón.

-NO, no quiero ir a un jodido hospital, solo quiero que oigas lo que tengo que decir… solo escucha- yo asentí, otorgándole aquel ultimo deseo – ¿Sabes por qué Tweek lo era todo para mí? Porque antes de él, no tenía nada; recuerdo que en kinder nadie me agradaba, que todos me recordaban de cierta manera a mis padres: ruidosos, peleoneros, rayando en lo egoísta. Pero un día Tweek se sentó a mi lado; al principio no quería que estuviese cerca, le pregunté que quería, él me dijo: "nada, solo venía a hacerte compañía, te veías solo"; nadie nunca había hecho algo tan desinteresado por mí, ni siquiera mi familia; en ese momento todo cambio para mí, yo era un ciego que veía la luz por primera vez. Me aferré a él, y extrañamente, él me dejo quedarme a su lado cuando bien pudo quedarse con todos ustedes... era mío, yo era suyo; se preocupaba, me quería, y yo adoraba el suelo que pisaba; no necesitaba nada más: Tweekers era mi todo, mi mundo, la única persona que veía mas allá de mi aparente actitud dura; y yo hacia hasta lo imposible para que él se sintiese seguro entre mis brazos, para que estuviese feliz a mi lado, para que nunca me dejase...-

-¿Por qué me estás contando ésto?- pregunté, sin entender a donde quería llegar.

- Porque tienes que entender el daño que tú y tus amigos me hicieron cuando mataron a mi Tweekers; me arruinaron la vida, me quitaron a la única persona que en verdad me quiso, ustedes me convirtieron en esto: un asesino, un monstruo...-

-nosotros no te obligamos a matar a Kyle o Clyde, ni mucho menos a moler a golpes a Eric o encerrar a Leopold; lo hiciste porque querías vengarte, porque eso creías era lo que tenias que hacer...-

-así como tú te aventaste sobre mí cuando amenacé a Leopold con una pistola y jalaste el gatillo después... tú y yo no somos tan diferentes Kenneth; yo solo tenía a Tweek, y tú solo tienes a Butters; si lo perdieses, ya no sabrías que hacer contigo, serías como la cascara de la persona que Leopold reavivo en ti, sabes que no miento... es por eso que deje mi venganza contra ti y Stanley hasta el final; porque hay algo peor que perder la vida o quedarte parapléjico el resto de tus días... perder a la persona que hacía a tu mundo girar, eso es un dolor inexplicable, constante, real... Tú, Stanley y yo estamos en la misma sintonía: seres patéticos y miserables, hasta que alguien extremadamente bueno los salvó; pero si por algún motivo, esas personas desapareciesen, seríamos aun mas patéticos y miserables que al principio.-

Él tenía razón de una manera muy retorcida, morir o no poder caminar de nuevo eran situaciones hipotéticas que me aterraban, que hacían que mi cuerpo temblara; pero la posibilidad de perder a Butters era aun peor, era física y emocionalmente dolorosa, si él muriese, yo moriría con él... justo como paso con Craig Tucker, justo como pasará con Stanley Marsh; su venganza fue mas allá de hacernos pagar con la misma moneda lo que le hicimos a él, en el proceso nos hizo como él.

-Cuando al fin escape de West Park, supe que era el momento de esclarecer las cosas, de dejar de ser tan patético, de al fin hacer que alguien pagase por lo que me paso a mí y a mi Tweek; así que busqué a Eric Cartman, y él me dijo toda la verdad al primer golpe, se delató, y los delató a ustedes; y yo estaba aun mas furioso... Los estuve observando antes de atacar, y mi ira siguió creciendo: ustedes eran felices y no se lo merecían, no se suponía que ustedes pudiesen seguir con su vida, campantes, contentos, con alguien bueno a su lado; te veía a ti y a Butters con ira y algo de envidia, porque esos se suponía teníamos que ser Tweek y yo... No me arrepiento de lo que hice, incluso aunque esté mal; si tu hubieses estado en mi lugar McCormick, habrías hecho lo mismo-

El silenció reinó entre ambos, el olor a quemado se hacía mas fuerte, el tiempo seguía corriendo, la sangre aun salía por la herida que creó la bala.

-¿Sabes que es lo mejor de todo esto?- preguntó el herido, aunque creo ya estaba alucinando, ya no me veía, su vista estaba perdida en algún punto del cielo sobre nosotros -Que al fin todo este dolor, esta carga, esta pena, va a desaparecer al fin; morir parece la mejor solución ¿quién sabe? Tal vez despierte en un lugar libre de sufrimiento, quizás Tweek me espere ahí...-

-Sí- mentí, probablemente él ya no me escuchaba, pero me parecía cruel no seguirle la corriente; era mi manera de redimirme un poco, aunque sabia no solucionaba absolutamente nada -seguramente te está esperando, donde sea que esté él-

-Unos días antes de que él muriera, yo le prometí que siempre le iba a cuidar, y él prometió que nunca se separaría de mí... ninguno de los dos pudo cumplir esas promesas-

-no fue tu culpa, ambos la abrían cumplido si les hubiese sido posible- continué -ahora solo trata de descansar Craig, todo terminará pronto- dije, sin idea de que mas decirle, ¿Como despedirme de la persona que asesine por accidente? ¿A la que encerré por cobarde? Él me hizo caso, cerró sus ojos mientras su respiración se hacia mas lenta y pesada, escasa, casi nula. Esos eran sus últimos momentos, y obviamente no deseaba ver mi cara al final de su vida, en lugar de eso se encerró en su mundo como siempre hacia; supongo que ese era el lugar donde él quería estar porque su cara se relajaba cada vez mas, haciéndole lucir mas joven... suspiró mientras de sus labios se escapaba el nombre de Tweek junto con su ultimo aliento.

-Tucker- le llamé, sacudiéndolo con ligereza, no obtuve respuesta... se había ido, el monstruo que habitaba en él ya no estaba, finalmente estaba en paz. Se había acabado la pesadilla, o al menos eso fue lo que creí. Sentí el peso de mi chamarra sobre mis hombros, volteé y vi a Butters parado junto a mi, con una expresión mixta en su tierno rostro.

-Ya llamé a la policía desde tu celular- me dijo, me levanté e intenté ponerle mi chaqueta de nuevo, él solo negó con la cabeza.

-Ok, debemos irnos- Leopold suspiró mientras ambos caminábamos en dirección al auto, no me gustaba ese silencio, tampoco le hecho de que me haya devuelto la chaqueta o que si yo me acercaba a él, de inmediato se alejaba; Butters no era así, algo le estaba molestando y tendría que enfrentarme a ello muy pronto. Subimos a la camioneta de los Marsh y manejamos en dirección a casa de Butters, él aun no había dicho nada, así que preferí ser yo quien rompiese el hielo.

-¿Estás bien?-

-No lo sé- respondió, sus ojos fijos en la carretera; yo me ponía mas nervioso, un presentimiento horrible recorriendo el cuerpo, haciéndome sentir intranquilo -Físicamente estoy... bien, pero por dentro, no estoy tan seguro-

Seguimos avanzando entre las calles del pueblo sin decirnos nada, el único sonido perceptible era el de motor. Cuando al fin llegamos a la residencia Stotch, apagué el auto, Butters me agarró del brazo, evitando que bajara del auto.

-¿Que pasa Buttercup?-

-Nunca respondiste mi pregunta- susurró -y sigo esperando una respuesta... ¿Lo mataron?- yo tragué en seco ante la seriedad de su voz, mis manos se cerraron en puños y creo que empecé a sudar.

-Sí- admití -lo encerramos en el cuarto de limpieza y atoramos la puerta, Cartman inició el incendio, sé que debimos detenerlo pero no lo hicimos; luego buscaron a los responsables y dejamos que se llevaran a Tucker porque encontraron su encendedor, Eric lo usó para iniciar el fuego-

-¿Por qué no hablaron? ¿Por qué no dijeron la verdad? ¿Por que no detuvieron a Eric? Eran tres contra uno, pudieron haberlo hecho-

-No estoy seguro B, teníamos miedo, no queríamos ser castigados, pensamos que era la mejor solución pero obviamente no lo fue- Leopold no preguntó nada después, simplemente cerró los ojos mientras cubría las manos con su rostro, creo que musitaba para si mismo un "no puede ser", pero no estoy seguro -¿Estás enojado conmigo?- pregunté, el descubrió su rostro.

-Esto es mas que enojo Ken... estoy decepcionado de ti- aquellas palabras calaron en mi cerebro: "decepcionado"; eso era mucho peor que el enojo, mas grave, mas cruel, mas doloroso -lo que mas me gustaba de ti era que siempre eras honesto conmigo, que siempre procurabas ser la mejor versión de ti mismo; pero resulta que eso era una mentira, y lo descubrí de la peor manera-

-Leopold, lo lamento, creéme, si pudiese volver atrás detendría a Eric de hacer esto, me detendría a mi mismo antes de acercarme a Tweek Tweak y engañarle para que cayese en nuestra trampa; sé que estuve mal. Por favor, tratemos de superarlo, aprendimos nuestra lección- Después de decir esto intenté acercarme a él, darle un abrazo, volver a la manera que las cosas eran antes; mi rubio se alejó inmediatamente, mientras negaba con la cabeza -¿Qué no me estas diciendo Butters? ¿Por qué me rechazas?-

-Porque yo no puedo seguir con esto Kenneth, no como tú ni como tus amigos; tal vez ustedes pudieron ignorar su culpabilidad por mucho tiempo pero yo no, carezco de esa capacidad... Estoy terminando contigo- mi corazón dejó de latir, mi sangré se heló en mis venas, un dolor indescriptible empezó a formarse en mi pecho.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté, mi voz temblaba, mis cuerdas vocales estaban débiles -estoy locamente enamorado de ti-

-Y yo de ti, pero creo que eso no es suficiente en este caso... jamás me sentí tan engañado, no eres quien creí que eras Kenny, y eso me duele mas de lo que puedo explicar. No puedo estar contigo, no después de lo de ésta noche-

-Buttes... no hagas esto, no puedo vivir sin ti... eres mi todo-

-Yo creía eso, que sin ti no era nada, pero ahora siento que estaré mejor solo que a tu lado-

-NO- grité, mientras me aventé sobre él, abrazando lo mas fuerte que podía, como si eso fuese suficiente para detenerlo -por favor- supliqué.

-Gracias por salvarme Kenneth- habló, intentando alejarme con sus manos, yo me apretaba mas contra su cuerpo -esto es el adiós-

-Te amo-

-Y esta será la ultima vez que te escuche decirlo-

-No tiene porque serlo- le repliqué -Te amo Leopold Stotch, te lo diré todos los días de mi vida si lo pides-

-Pero va a serlo, ya tomé una decisión. Ahora por favor, déjame ir- lentamente hice lo que me pidió, aplazando el momento en que se iría; le miré a los ojos: verde azulados, hermosos... decididos. Nada de lo que yo le dijera o prometiera haría que cambiase de parecer.

-Adiós Kenny- dijo, en un ultimo intento desesperado me acerqué a su rostro con la intención de besarlo, él movió su rostro mas rápido, mis labios chocaron contra la mejilla que no estaba herida; luego abrió la puerta del auto y bajo, varios copos de nieve se adhirieron de inmediato a su cabello.

-Ken- me llamó, una parte de mí tuvo la estúpida esperanza de que se había arrepentido, de que lo había pensado mejor, que solo terminaba conmigo por temor -no le diré a nadie si es lo que deseas, pero nunca es tarde para hacer lo correcto; tal vez lo nuestro no tiene solución, pero está "situación" aun puede solucionarse. Tú eliges- dicho esto cerró la puerta y caminó en dirección a la casa... mi vista siempre estuvo fija en él, pero él nunca miró atrás.

Encendí el motor del auto y me alejé de esa calle, de esa casa, del amor de mi vida... Craig Tucker si cumplió su venganza contra mi, su verdad fue suficiente para alejar a Butters de mí al igual que lo hizo con Stanley; la única diferencia es que yo no tuve que ver a mi ángel morir, si no que tuve que dejarle ir; perdí a mi razón de vida, había llegado al mismo nivel que Tucker, ya no tenía porque vivir. No sé exactamente cuanto maneje, ni siquiera recuerdo la dirección en la que iba, simplemente me detuve en el primer lugar en el que pude estacionarme y empecé a llorar de manera ruidosa: por Clyde, por Stan, por Kyle, por Butters, por Craig... por mí. Mucho tiempo después pude controlarme, las ultimas palabras que Leopold Stotch me dedicó hacían eco en mi cerebro: no es tarde para hacer lo correcto; con ese pensamiento prendí el auto y me dirigí a mi hogar.

Cuando llegué las luces estaban apagadas, intenté ser lo menos ruidoso posible en el camino hacia mi habitación; cerré la puerta y tomé una vieja libreta junto con un bolígrafo, escribí una carta de despedida para mis padres y otra para mi hermana menor, no podría despedirme cara a cara, sería como un golpe final que sabía no podría soportar. Volví al auto y me dirigí a la comisaría, estacioné a una calle del lugar y empecé a escribir esto: un testimonio escrito, una prueba pequeña pero verídica de lo que en verdad sucedió aquí, de como Tweek Tweak murió, la razón por la que Craig Tucker enloqueció, la historia de como Eric Catman no volverá a caminar, la explicación sobre la apareció el cuerpo de Clyde Donovan, el porque Kyle Broflovski perdió la vida y junto con él se perdió la cordura de Stanley Marsh, de los motivos por los que Leopold Stotch me dejó, el como yo pagué los actos de mis hechos.

Si está leyendo esto (sea quien sea usted) significa que tuve el valor de hacer lo correcto, que al fin afronté las consecuencias, de que no me escondí como siempre lo hice y al fin me entregué a la policía, al igual que entrego a "mis cómplices". No pienso abogar por mi mismo como muchos harían, ya no le veo el caso; pero si le pido que haga algo que ninguno de los monstruos y los inocentes involucrados en esta historia pudimos hacer: justicia.

-o-o-o-o-

* * *

><p><em>RANTING :D Lo sé, aceleré el final, woops! Me pareció necesario, no creo que Kenny tuviese ganas de describir a detalle el momento mas doloroso de su vida.<em>

_Ahora si, se acabo la historia, se acabo el Kenny's POV, muchos sabían que era Craig quien moría, solo una persona detectó que Butters dejaría a Kenny; ¿por que lo hice? simple, contrario a la creencia normal, Butters no es un pusilánime, es compasivo y sabe perdonar, pero hasta él tiene un límite, uno que Kenneth sobrepaso al ocultar la verdad tanto tiempo y pretender seguir haciendo eso. _

_Además que Kenneth merecía sufrir algo y Craig en cierta forma merecía ganar, aunque sus actos no fueron correctos._

_Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, al fin la historia "milagro" se está terminando._

_El epilogo será relatado en tercera persona como siempre lo hago (lo cual es un alivio, escribir en primera persona es difícil, no lo volveré a hacer en mucho tiempo) y como dije, hay una pareja sorpresa Y un elemento que mencioné en los primeros capítulos de esta historia y que parece que olvidaron (con esto ya les di una enorme pista :D)_

_Dejen comentarios para el epílogo, aunque sea una carita feliz ;)_

_Nos leemos pronto_

_xoxo_

_ary_


	9. Epílogo, Hasta que la muerte nos separe

** Disclaimer: South Park es de Matt Stone, Trey Parker y comedy central, la canción tampoco es mía.**

**Ranting al inicio: solo diré... un final demasiado dulce para lo que fue una historia muy sombría.**

* * *

><p><strong>Caminé por millas hasta que te encontré<strong>

**Estoy aquí para honrarte**

**Si lo pierdo todo ante las llamas**

**Te enviaré todo mi amor**

**Last night on earth - Green day**

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-<p>

Mentir es muy fácil, él lo sabía; en su área de trabajo uno tenia que escuchar una sarta de mentiras antes de llegar a la verdad, porque la gente le teme a la verdad, así que la calla, la esconde, como si eso fuese a quitarle crédito, hacerla menos real. Pero en este caso, el del condado contra Craig Tucker, la obtuvo de manera sencilla, clara, cruda e increíblemente hipnotizante; había leído el escrito de Kenneth McCormick varias veces (cinco para ser exactos, llevaba la cuenta) y entre mas leía aquel testimonio, mas atrapado estaba entre las figuras de aquellos adolescentes, mas ávido estaba de entender a aquellos chicos, mas deseaba resolver el misterio.

-Mister Yardale- habló un oficial, Gregory Yardale soltó las hojas de papel en el escritorio mientras que a su lado se consumía un olvidado cigarrillo -ya han traído al joven Cartman del hospital-

-Ok- dijo Gregory, acentuando su acento inglés -traelo a esta oficina, también trae a los otros dos chicos, necesito tener una platica con ellos- el oficial asintió y cerro la puerta, dejando a Gregory solo con sus pensamientos, pensó en encender otro cigarro (hábito que adquirió de su pareja) pero sabía que la siguiente conversación sería demasiado larga, demasiado profunda como para fumar, encender otro tabaco sería un desperdicio. La puerta volvió a abrirse y entraron cinco personas: el oficial que antes le había llamado, una enfermera regordeta y rubia, y tres adolescentes, dos de ellos se sentaron al otro lado de la mesa mientras que el tercero estaba en silla de ruedas.

-Gracias oficial, puede retirarse, y por favor llévese a la dama con usted-

-Disculpe- intervino la mujer -pero este chico esta bajo observación médica...-

-y también es testigo de un acto ilegal, así que le pido de favor que se retire a menos que quiera presentar cargos por obstrucción a la justicia- el inglés no tuvo que decir mas, la mujer fue la primera en salir por la puerta, seguida por el oficial, dejando a aquellos chicos frente la figura autoritaria del rubio.

-Supongo que saben por que están aquí- dijo, mirando fijamente a los adolescentes, tan distintos entre si: uno tenia el cabello negro y una expresión triste en sus ojos azul marino; el otro estaba sentado en la silla de ruedas, era castaño, regordete, su cara tenia moretones; el último era apuesto, con ojos azules como el cielo, cabello rubio arenoso, nariz perfilada, y el que Gregory quería conocer mas que a los otros dos -pero no solo vamos a hablar de Craig Tucker el día de hoy, y de lo que les hizo; también quiero que hablemos de Tweek Tweak y lo que ustedes le hicieron-

-¿De… que habla… oficial?- intervino el castaño, haciéndose el inocente.

-No intentes defenderte Cartman, tengo pruebas de la broma que jugaron tú y tus amigos al chico, sé que fuiste tú el que inició el incendio en la escuela. Si no me crees, puedes preguntarle a tu amigo Kenny-

Los ojos oscuros de Eric se fijaron en el otro rubio.

-Lo lamento Eric, nos habíamos ocultado demasiado tiempo, era hora de decir la verdad- habló por primera vez McCormick.

-Debo admitir Kenneth, que tú me has dejado impresionado, estoy mas que acostumbrado que la gente que interrogó tome la actitud de Cartman, negando de sus actos; pero tú, tú te entregaste solo, mas que eso, entregaste a aquellos que te ayudaron sin pedir nada a cambio como lo hacen otros… Y no lo hiciste por ti, lo hiciste por Butters Stotch-

El chico suspiró, los ojos de todos en aquella habitación fijos en él.

-Tal vez esto no haga que él me perdone, pero al menos espero que al hacer esto, no se quedé con la horrible imagen final que le dejó Craig de mi- Kenny guradó silencio, fijando su vista hacia sus manos

-Es extraño la clase de cosas que el amor logra que hagamos: desde entregarnos libremente a la policía hasta asesinar- musitó el hombre, levantándose de su asiento, acercandose mas a los chicos -voy a decirles que este caso es muy peculiar, es tan amplio, me han dado trabajo para un buen rato; pero si algo puedo asegurarles, es que mínimo terminaran hasta 15 años en prisión…-

-A mi no me importa- habló por primera vez el azabache, sus ojos opacos fijándose en el inglés -enciérrenme el resto de mis días si quieren, no es como si quisiese seguir viviendo después de esto… Lo único que lamento es no haber sido yo quien matase a Craig Tucker- Kenny le miró con una expresión desaprobadora, Stanley no le hizo caso, a él en verdad ya no le importaba nada, todo podía irse al carajo.

-Yo ya estoy discapacitado ¿no es eso suficiente castigo?- preguntó Eric.

-No lo es, de hecho, eres al que peor le ira ante el juzgado, lo único que va a pasar es que estarás mucho tiempo en la enfermería de una cárcel- el castaño bufó, desencantado con su nuevo destino. El rubio caminó en dirección a la puerta y mandó a llamar a otros oficiales.

-No puedo ayudarles, puedo mandar su caso a un juez de confianza pero ni eso será suficiente; por ahora estarán en la recientemente destrozada, correccional de West Park, al menos hasta que cumplan 18 y puedan comparecer ante un jurado- varios policías entraron en la habitación, inmediatamente esposaron a Kenneth y Stanley, otro tomó la silla de ruedas donde estaba sentado el obeso castaño. Este ultimo fue el único que se quejó, clamando su inocencia, los otros dos simplemente caminaron en silencio hacia la salida.

Gregory suspiró cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerraba, respiraría por meses este caso; se sentó una vez mas y miró las fotos esparcidas en el escritorio, junto con el texto de McCormick, de inmediato tomó dos fotos distintas con sus manos: una tenía grabada el rostro de Craig Tucker con su traje de correccional, en la otra estaba un chico rubio muy joven, era Tweek Tweak.

-¿Qué los unió tanto?- preguntó Yardale en voz alta -¿Qué te impulso a matar? ¿Haría yo lo mismo si estuviese en tu lugar?- El vibrar de su celular fue lo que rompió la concentración del hombre, sonrió cuando leyó el mensaje; al fin tendría con quien platicar sobre esa locura. Salió de la oficina con mucha tranquilidad, informó que volvería al día siguiente y que nadie tocase nada en la oficina que tocó.

Afuera de la estación de policía había una camioneta verde oscuro, Gregory subió al asiento del copiloto y cerró rápidamente, sacando al mismo tiempo un cigarrillo.

-Llévame a comer algo-

-Alors, Bonjour Christophe, comment vas-tu? Moi, bon Gregory, merci, et vous?- dijo el conductor, obviamente siendo irónico. Gregory volteó a ver a su pareja de ya varios años, Christophe DeLorne; rió un poco ante la reacción que tuvo ante su orden.

-Pardon, mon amour; fue una noche larga… Buenos días-

-Ahora si me dices buenos días, ¿caso difícil?-

-Bastante, y muy… extraño. No me libraré de esto en meses, estoy seguro-

-Désolé- dijo, mientras se alejaba del lugar -Son las 8 de la mañana, es demasiado temprano para cualquier negocio, tu estómago tendrá que esperar hasta que lleguemos a Denver- Gregory asintió, su mente volviendo a las palabras escritas de Kenneth McCormick, en el misterio que representaban Craig Tucker y Tweek Tweak… el segundo era el que mas le intrigaba, era una figura poderosa en esa historia, sin embargo nunca musitó una palabra, nunca le describían a detalle; quería entender, pero para ello tendría que entrevistar a un chico que llevaba años muerto. Eso le dio una idea.

-Antes de irnos, ¿Podríamos hacer una ultima parada?-

-¿Dónde?-

-El cementerio del pueblo, creo que está junto a la iglesia- Cristophe hizo una mueca, nunca había sido un ferviente religioso; Gregory supo que tendría que ser mas persuasivo.

-S'il vous plaît, Christophe- dijo con un tono de voz suave y melódico, mientras acariciaba la pierna del conductor con su mano izquierda -Je ferais n'importe quoi-

-ARGH- gruñó el castaño, dando la vuelta en U, regresando a South Park -espero que mantengas esa promesa Yardale- el rubio sonrió, había logrado su objetivo.

-Je t'aime- dijo, como si eso pudiese consolar el orgullo del francés, él no respondió, solo siguió conduciendo hacia el lugar al que le habían asignado. Solo tuvieron que manejar unos minutos hasta llegar al lugar; como Gregory había deducido, la iglesia estaba justo al lado.

-Parfait- musitó Cristophe, siguiendo a Gregory hacia aquel lugar.

-Tenemos que buscar la tumba de Tweek Tweak- le indicó Yardale.

-Pardon? ¿Quién es él?-

-Solo un nombre en el caso que estoy trabajando-

-¿Y está muerto? No veo como podría ser de utilidad encontrar su tumba-

-Tu solo ayúdame, Christophe- ambos caminaron entre las lápidas por varios minutos, conforme avanzaban, las piedras lucían un poco mas limpias, mas nuevas; no como las primeras que estaban mohosas y viejas.

-ICI- grito Cristophe, Gregory se dirigió hacia donde escuchó a DeLorne; estaba sentado frente a la tumba, en sus manos tenía un objeto cuadrado.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?-

-Une boîte à musique- cuando el francés dijo lo que era, los ojos de Gregory se abrieron como platos… esa no era cualquier caja de música, era mucho mas que eso: era evidencia, la caja de música que Craig Tucker robo de la residencia Tweak.

-No puede ser- dijo, sentándose al lado del castaño, estirando sus manos para que le diera la caja; su novio entendió el gesto, y le entregó el artefacto, Gregory la analizó meticulosamente, estaba muy bien cuidada, solo tenía algo de nieve que sacudió rápidamente con sus manos, lentamente la abrió, el sonido de la música era familiar, conocido, dulce y melancólico. La caja estaba llena de papeles doblados, Gregory tomo uno de apariencia mas rasposa y la desdoblo meticulosamente; era una fotografía: un niño rubio aparecía abrazado de un azabache, ambos sonreían, parecían tener ocho años aproximadamente.

-¿De quién era esa caja, Gregory?-

-Del chico en esta tumba, y de Craig Tucker, un chico que escapó de la correccional… eran mejores amigos, eran mas que eso. Ahora los dos están muertos… es una historia bastante larga-

-¿Y esto es una especie de pista?-

-Sí, supongo que lo es- Gregory sacó mas papeles de la caja, esta seguía reproduciendo aquella canción; intento leer la mayor cantidad de papeles que pudó: algunos eran dibujos con aspecto increíblemente infantil, otros eran pruebas de letra, como si apenas estuviesen aprendiendo a escribir; y muchos mensajes, sobre los padres de Craig, los miedos de Tweek, las promesas y los sueños que nunca pudieron cumplir; ellos en verdad se amaban, o esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó Yardale cuando leyó un ultimo mensaje:

_"…horrible, Craig. ¿Te imaginas? Cuando mi mamá lo dijo casi vomité ¡Demasiada presión!_

_Oh vamos Tweekers, no es tan malo, además tienes 7 años, falta mucho tiempo para que puedas considerar casarte con alguien._

_Es que yo no quiero casarme Craig, no importa lo que mi madre diga, nunca voy a querer, las niñas son aburridas, gritonas… ¡son mucha presión! No quiero pasar el resto de mis días con una sola persona._

_¿Yo no cuento? Dijiste que tú nunca me ibas a dejar._

_Eso es distinto, yo sí quiero estar contigo, tu me entiendes, eres mi mejor amigo._

_¿Y si tú y yo nos casamos? Así podríamos estar juntos y tu madre te dejaría de molestar._

_¿¡En serio! ¿Podemos hacerlo? Los dos somos chicos._

_No veo porque no, nos queremos, ¿no es eso lo que mas importa en un matrimonio?_

_Supongo que tienes razón C, entonces, ¿te casarías conmigo?_

_Claro que sí, Tweek… Hasta que la muerte nos separe"_

Gregory se esforzó por no llorar… "hasta que la muerte nos separe" , trágicamente los separó antes de que alguno de los chicos pudiese imaginarlo. Christophe le abrazó, obviamente él también había leído los mensajes.

-Amour, ne pleure pas-

-Estoy bien… pero no me creo capaz de llevar esto a la comisaría, es demasiado personal. Me siento mal tan solo de leerlo sin permiso-

-Podemos enterrarlo, devolvérselo a su dueño- razonó el francés -mi pala está en el auto- el rubio asintió contra el cuello de su acompañante.

-Sí, enterrémoslo- el castaño se levantó mientras que el rubio volvió a guardar meticulosamente cada papel, cada dibujo, cada foto. Pronto regresó el francés y empezó a cavar junto a la lápida de Tweek Tweak, no tardó mucho para hacer un hoyo pequeño y profundo donde enterrar esa caja. Gregory la cerró, junto con ella se fue el bello sonido de la música, luego la colocó entre la tierra y alejó sus manos, dejando que la misma tierra ocultase esa ultima evidencia de como Craig Tucker amo tanto a Tweek Tweak, y viceversa.

-Es extraño la clase de cosas que el amor logra que hagamos...- musitó Gregory, recordando lo que le había dicho a Kenny McCormick cuando lo entrevistó.

-Sí, puede ser dulce y puede ser cruel, pero al menos te da algo por lo que vivir… por lo que morir.- Gregory razonó que esa era la respuesta mas correcta: Craig Tucker y Kenneth McCormick eran las pruebas de ello - Vamos Greg, estoy seguro que ya debe haber restaurantes abiertos, necesitas desayunar-

El inglés no avanzó, en cambio abrazó a su novio y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Sus ojos verdes intentaban expresar lo complejo de sus sentimientos tan solo por la vista.

-Te amo, a veces creo que no lo digo lo suficiente- el rubio acarició la cara del francés, sonrió

-Je sais… Je t'aime aussi. Ahora andando, te esperan días muy largos-

La pareja se fue tomada de la mano, dejando atrás la tumba, el cementerio, South Park…

-o-o-o-o-

* * *

><p><em>y ahora si ¡SE ACABO! *INSOMNIO DANCE* (sí, sufro de episodios de insomnio, como ayer y hoy y varios días en este año que casi termina) <em>

_Muchas gracias por leerme, en serio, espero que el epílogo les haya gustado, no quería terminar con una nota extremadamente cruel como en el capítulo anterior, en el que técnicamente todo el mundo termino en modo angst, quería algo un poco mas "agridulce", si bien, para los chicos nada terminó bien, al menos otra pareja es "feliz"__. Nadie nunca volvió a mencionar la caja de música, pero siempre fue un elemento muy importante, y muy escondido al parecer._

_Siempre he creído que Tweek tendría problemas con la idea del matrimonio, por la "presión" que involucra, pero estoy segura que no le importaría con Craig pues con él "no ha presión", es mas, alguien haga un fic al respecto por favor, necesito "fan girlear" con urgencia. GREGSTOPHE, nunca había escrito de ellos, y en realidad mi idea original era que fuese DIP quien encontrase la caja de música (en el epilogo perdido, Pip y Damien eran otros adolescentes que encontraron la caja y la enterraron por respeto a la memoria del chico fallecido pero no tenían ni idea del caso), aunque me gusto mas con Gregory y Christophe porque los podía poner en un plano adulto, y podían tener interacción directa con Kenny, Stan y Cartman, además sigue siendo CRIME y necesitaba un oficial, Gregory es perfecto para el trabajo._

_Traducción a todo lo que dijo Christophe (happy camper, aun recuerdo algo de las clases de francés, aunque claro, también ayudo google translator xD)_

_*Bien, Buenos días Christophe ¿Como estás? YO, bien Gregory, ¿y tú?_

_*lo lamento_

_*Greg: Por favor, Christophe, haré cualquier cosa_

_*Perfecto_

_*Aquí_

_*Una caja de música_

_*Amor, no llores_

_*Yo sé, también te amo_

_Una vez mas gracias, dejen unos comentarios y les tengo unas ultimas pregunta que olvide hacerles en el ultimo cap (y que amaría respondiesen) ¿Creen que Craig hizo lo correcto? ¿Harían lo mismo en su situación? Muchos en comentarios dejaron entre ver sus opiniones pero, muero por saber que opinaron sobre Craig y sus actos... ame escribir sobre él en un plano asesino._

_En fin, love and butterfly kisses a todos, nos leemos pronto_

_xoxo_

_ary_


End file.
